Silver Bows
by E. Darkbow
Summary: This is a collection of short stories about the Hunters from the point of view of (and generally focusing on) a Hunter from the Roman Empire called Lucia Antonia. This tells how the Hunters reacted to Thalia becoming their lieutenant, how they felt about their new recruits, how many of them died in the Titan war, and the larger general story of who the Hunters (and Artemis) are.
1. Camp Half-Blood

**Camp Half-Blood, five (or so) years before _The Lightning Thief_.**

It was the Hunt's last day at Camp Half-Blood. Last night had been the Summer Solstice and Lady Artemis would be returning to them the following day, as she had to discuss an upcoming solar eclipse with her brother and would much prefer it if her Hunters remained far from Apollo's lustful gaze.

The traditional Capture the Flag game was to take place that night, so Lucia found herself crossing the open area surrounded by the cabins using purposefully strides with Zoë and Catherine. A few campers who were out and about glared at them as they passed, but that was to be expected. The trio ignored the unfriendly looks and continued heading the direction of Cabin Seven.

"Why do I have to come?" whined Catherine as they drew nearer.

"They are thy siblings," Zoë said.

"So?" Catherine asked. "Apollo is Lucia's great-grandfather. Aren't they her kin? I don't see why you need me."

"The Greeks don't recognize legacies like the Romans do," Lucia reminded her.

"_Lucia_," Zoë warned. "We are in _Camp Half-Blood_."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Lucia said. "I've forgotten they don't know about each other anymore."

"You mustn't forget. We should not speak of it here," Zoë said as they reached the door. "Catherine, please."

Catherine glanced at Lucia, who inclined her head at the door. Then she groaned and knocked.

A few seconds and a couple shouts from within the cabin later, a little boy with blond hair answered the door. He looked up at the three Hunters nervously. "Can I help you?"

"Hi! We have to speak with your head counselor," Catherine said with a friendly smile. All hints of her reluctance to be there were gone.

"One second." He closed the door.

"See! That wasn't so bad," Catherine said. "I _swear_ you're doing this on your own next time."

"That's what thou said last time," Zoë pointed out. "And the time before that."

"I mean it!"

"No, you don't," Lucia said.

Catherine opened her mouth to retort, but decided against it. Lucia was that Catherine knew from experience that replying would only lead to a do-don't argument for which she simply did not have the necessary attention span.

The door opened again, this time revealing a fair-haired girl taller than all three. Lucia noticed that the girl's eyes were somewhat puffy, but they were the trademark blue of all the Apollo kids.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked grumpily. "I'm not interested in joining the Hunt. If that's why you're here, you might as well leave."

"No, no, nothing of that sort," Lucia said.

"Lady Artemis wishes for us to maintain a good relationship with thee and thy siblings," Zoë said. "We are here to introduce ourselves. I am Zoë Nightshade, Lieutenant of the Hunters. This is Lucia Antonia, daughter of Hades. And Catherine Alexander, daughter of Apollo."

The girl looked at Lucia in disbelief. "Your name is Leukemia?"

"Lucia, actually. Lu-key-ah," Lucia enunciated carefully and slowly, feeling extremely annoyed. Her Ancient Roman name sounded best with its original pronunciation. "_Not_ leukemia."

"Oh. Sorry. Um... I'm Paulina Reyes," the girl said. She sounded wary."It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, ditto," Catherine said. "I don't know if you were here for our last visit, but - "

"I was," Paulina interrupted.

"Ah, good," Zoë said. "Then thou remembers that during the Capture the Flag game we had an... alliance of sorts with thy cabin?"

"Can't say that I do," Paulina said. "It was like six years ago."

"Well, we have no intention of hurting our lady's nieces and nephews," Zoë said. "We will not attack any Apollo children if thy cabin agrees not to provoke us during the game."

"The point of the game is campers versus Hunters," Paulina said. "You can't expect us to be neutral."

"We aren't asking for neutrality," Lucia said. "Only for an agreement that we will not intentionally hurt each other."

Paulina was quiet for a moment, considering this. Then she said, "Why?"

"If a child of Apollo causes serious harm to a Hunter or, more likely, vice versa, Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo will blame each other," Zoë said. "We will not cause our goddess any conflict with her twin. Dost thou not share the same sentiment in regards to thy father?"

"Would they really fight over someone getting hurt in a game?" Paulina asked. "It seems so..." She stopped and glanced at the ever-listening sky, seeming to think better of what she was going to say.

"Siblings will be siblings, godly or not," Lucia said. "They bicker. They argue. And it hurts them."

Paulina looked at Lucia, then back at Zoë. "Alright. We'll have to shoot at you, but I'll tell my siblings to avoid causing any serious harm."

"Excellent," Zoë said. "We will do our best not to harm any archers - thy siblings are all archers, are they not?"

"Yes," Paulina said. Then she extended her hand to Zoë. "We're agreed, then?"

"Yes," Zoë said, shaking the daughter of Apollo's hand. "We ought to head back to Cabin Eight. If thou or thy siblings need to contact us, please speak with Lucia, Catherine, or myself."

Paulina nodded. "Sure."

"Bye," Catherine said.

"Bye."

Lucia nodded her farewell, as did Zoë. Then they began to head back to their cabin.

"At least that's done," Lucia said, feeling relieved, "and it went rather smoothly. Remember their head counselor last time?"

"Ew. Yeah. That Solberg guy," Catherine said. "He was such a self-centered bastard."

Zoë groaned. "Don't remind me."

"But you were great, Zoë!" Catherine said. "You whacked some sense into the guy."

"Yeah. He was much more polite afterwards. The campers ought to have been thanking you for it," Lucia said.

"Indeed," Zoë said with a slight grin.

They fell silent as a few Demeter campers came close to them; Lucia's smile vanished and she saw that Zoë's did as well, but Catherine continued to smile in a somewhat friendly manner.

Once the campers had passed, Catherine shook her head at Lucia and Zoë. "Maybe they wouldn't hate us so much if you two smiled more."

"You were just whining about having to see the Apollo kids," Lucia pointed out, "and now you want to be friendly?"

"Well, to the girls at least," Catherine said. "Haven't you noticed we've been short on numbers for the past several decades?"

Lucia and Zoë exchanged looks.

"We've never really been much larger than two dozen at most, at least not as long as I've been a Hunter," Lucia said. "I like our numbers the way they are."

"When I joined the Hunt, there were around a hundred Hunters. Maybe even more," Zoë said with a serious expression. "Mostly nymphs. A lot of the original ones whom Lord Zeus had given to Lady Artemis when she first requested hunting companions. It was very difficult to keep track of everyone. We formed smaller groups. We were rarely all together. I feel no joy at the death of any Hunter, but I must agree with Lucia: we are a true family when we are few."

Catherine was silent.

They reached their cabin and Lucia pulled the doorknob, but the door would not open.

"They've locked us out," Lucia said disbelievingly.

"They wouldn't," Zoë said. She tugged at the door in vain.

"They would," Catherine said, rolling her eyes.

"Allison!" Zoë called into the cabin. "I _know_ this was thy idea. Unlock the door!"

A stifled giggle escaped the cabin.

"Who is this Allison you speak of?" Allie asked. "There's no _Allison_ here."

"Allie!" Catherine said.

"Allie Jones, at your service!" Allie called cheerfully.

"Open the door," Zoë said. "_Allie_."

"Hmm, no," Allie replied. "Don't think I will."

Zoë opened her mouth, but was apparently at a loss for words. Allie rarely disobeyed a direct order

"I've got it," Lucia muttered to Zoë as a cloud passed before the sun. She leaned back against the cabin and fell right through the newly created shadows. She reappeared in a back corner of Cabin Eight.

To Lucia's surprise, the cabin appeared to be entirely empty. There was nowhere to hide apart from the beds which were all clearly unoccupied. She walked past the bunks and opened the door for Zoë and Catherine.

"Thank you," Zoë said. Her eyebrows came together as she registered the lack of Hunters. "Where is everyone? We were gone for only a few minutes."

"They went to the Dining Pavilion early," Allie's disembodied voice said from in front of them. "I came back right after you three left and they decided it would be best for me to try out my new toy in peace."

"What new toy?" Catherine asked.

Allie giggled from somewhere on the left. "Just something I found lying around."

"Who did thou take it from?" Zoë asked impatiently.

"But you don't even know what it is!" Allie protested. "It's so awesome!"

"That's irrelevant," Zoë said. "Thou has been stealing from strangers _again_. Thou knows we don't mind anymore, but strangers don't know thou does this as a harmless joke. I thought we had broken that habit."

"Not my fault!" Allie chirped, now from the right. "It's in my blood!"

"What would Lady Artemis say if she found out you've been stealing?" Lucia said.

There was silence.

"Allie?"

"Oh, phooey," Allie said. "I hate it when you pull the Artemis card."

The daughter of Hermes suddenly appeared in front of them, lifting a New York Yankees cap from her head. Lucia wasn't too surprised by this, having seen much stranger things in all her years in the Hunt.

"An invisibility cap?" Catherine said incredulously. "Like your father's helm, Lu?"

"No..." Lucia said. She was looking at the cap intently. "Similar, but not as powerful. We were still able to hear Allie."

"Who did thou steal it from?" Zoë asked.

Allie twirled the cap on a finger. "Don't know. Athena Cabin. It was on a hook by one of the bunks."

"Return it."

"Yes, ma'am..." Allie said, pouting.

Zoë's expression softened a little. "Come. I'll go with thee."

"Okay!" Allie said.

"You two might as well get to dining pavilion," Zoë said to Lucia and Catherine as she and Allie exited the cabin.

"Yeah," Catherine said. "Let's go, Lucia."

"Actually," Lucia began, "I think I'll go to the archery range. I'm not in the mood for being in a crowd. Is that alright, Zoë?"

"Of course," Zoë said. "I'll take some food for you. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Just some bread, maybe," Lucia said. "I'll toss a bit of it in the bonfire later."

"Alright," Zoë said. "Don't leave camp."

"I won't," Lucia said.

They parted ways, closing the door of Cabin Eight behind them.

Lucia headed towards the archery range. She supposed she could have shadow traveled there, but she felt like walking. As she walked, her bow appeared in her hand and her quiver on her back.

She counted her arrows, she had about twenty left. That wouldn't be enough to train excessively and she did not want to break any of them.

Carefully, she molded some dark energy and the shadows around her into the shape of an arrow. When she had first discovered she could form weaponry from shadows, her weapons had the same useless effect that Celestial Bronze had on humans: they couldn't harm anything, but, now, after centuries of perfecting her weapon-forming technique, her arrows could be quite deadly against mortal and immortal alike.

Lucia notched her shadowy arrow as she drew closer to the practice targets. She stopped a good distance away and aimed. She released the arrow.

It zipped through the air and landed on the bull's eye. She formed another arrow and shot it, twice as quickly. She continued forming and shooting her shadow arrows in rapid succession, listening to the soft _thunk_ each time her arrow hit its target.

After a while, Lucia froze, feeling eyes on her. She looked around and found Paulina Reyes coming up to her.

"Even I'm not that good," Paulina Reyes said, "and I've had Apollo's Blessing ever since my quest."

"Well, I have _Artemis's_ Blessing and nearly two thousand years of practice," Lucia replied dryly. "Shouldn't you be at dinner?"

"Shouldn't you?" Paulina asked.

"I'm not one for crowds," Lucia said, grimacing. "You, on the other hand, are a head counselor. You should be there."

Paulina shrugged, pulling her own bow off her shoulder. "I need to clear my head."

She then walked over to the supply shed and returned with a quiver full of the camp's training arrows. She seemed content to ignore Lucia and focus on her own training.

Lucia, not one for instigating conversation, was happy to return to her own bow and arrow without another word, but she kept her eyes on the other demigod, not quite sure what to make of the girl.

Then she began forming and shooting more of her shadow arrows, trying to increase her speed even further. Paulina, on the other hand, took her time aiming, but was likewise rewarded with a bull's eye nearly every time.

They kept at it in this manner for another few minutes until Paulina finally stopped and, instead, now stood watching Lucia.

"What's it like?" Paulina suddenly said.

"What's what like?" Lucia asked, lowering her bow and looking over at the other girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Living with a goddess," Paulina clarified. "I've always wondered."

Lucia shrugged. "Like living with any other person: depends on her mood."

"Yeah, but..." Paulina said. "I mean, isn't it kinda intimidating? How can you relax when she's around?"

"I _am_ afraid of her, if that's what you're asking," Lucia said. "but I only say that because I can't rightly say that I'm not. Do you know what I mean? She is a goddess, but most of the time that just seems like no more than a title."

Paulina nodded slowly.

"Lady Artemis is first and foremost our mistress, but she's also very much our mother and, more often than you'd think, our sister," Lucia said, feeling the need to defend the goddess. "There are moments when she simply issues orders, but there are just as many, if not more, when she's the one to throw the first snowball."

"She sounds... cool, I guess," Paulina remarked.

"She is," Lucia said and began shooting her arrows again.

"There's just the twelve of you, right?" Paulina asked.

"Yes. Thirteen, if you include Artemis."

"Why aren't there more? Guys have been terrible to women for millennia. I would've thought more than twelve girls would want to be free of all that."

Lucia looked at the daughter of Apollo for moment, but continued to notch another arrow. Then said, "You're awfully interested in the Hunt for someone who has no intention of joining."

"If Artemis pretty much adopts the Hunters, then you guys are practically my closest cousins," Paulina said. "I think I have a right to know_something_ more about you."

"I suppose so," Lucia said. She shot yet another arrow. "Well, we can't recruit everywhere at once and being a Hunter comes with a steep price. Few are willing to pay it in full. You must leave everything behind forever. Friends, family, your life essentially. Many girls joined for a year or two, regretted it, and left. Even more couldn't commit to it at all, feeling a sense of duty to their family. And there's the eternal servitude to Artemis part; some people are rather touchy about servitude. But, overall, the longer you're a Hunter, the less likely you are to leave, though some still do."

"Is immortality really that bad?" Paulina asked, frowning.

"It's not immortality. It's eternal youth," Lucia corrected. "There's a difference."

"But you're still like hundreds of years old."

"Age is but a number. In years, yes, I'm a couple decades away from two thousand, but I'm really fifteen. I'll always be fifteen." Lucia paused. She looked Paulina up and down. "You're what? Nineteen? Twenty?"

"Nineteen."

"I'd say you're older than me, then." Lucia refocused her attention on her target. "I'll never have the character of someone nineteen years old, someone who's experienced normal life as a nineteen year old. I'll always be the fifteen year old I was when I became a Hunter. I'm a bit wiser and more knowledgable, but, in the end, I haven't changed much."

Paulina nodded.

"Now," Lucia said, continuing to load and fire her bow. "I think you've interrogated me enough. You considered joining the Hunt, didn't you? Personally, I'd say you're too old."

"I just - no. Not really," Paulina said. "Well... No. I just wanted to know what I was missing, if I was missing anything."

"Good," Lucia said. "I'd hate to have to talk you out of it. Do me a favor and don't let Zoë know you considered joining. She has trouble understanding how anyone could possibly not want to be a Hunter. As a matter of fact, don't mention it to anyone."

"Alright," Paulina said.

"Glad you understand." Lucia pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear so that it wouldn't interfere with her view of the target.

Paulina got into an archer's stance and began to aim at her own target. She had only fired a couple arrows before there was a sudden explosion of noise from across the camp.

"What the Hades - " Paulina began.

"Lucia!" Lydia shouted, suddenly emerging from the shadows by the supply shed. "Emergency!"

"What is it?" Lucia asked, not feeling too worried. It was about time the campers and Hunters broke into a scuffle.

"Dionysus!" Lydia exclaimed. "He - he was _flirting_ with Melissa when she was by the fire - the rest of us had already sacrificed our food - then Phoebe and Demetria shot at him!"

"That bloody idiot!" Lucia muttered. It was an actual emergency, then. "Was he being serious?"

"I assume so," Lydia said quickly. "Why else would he even bother trying to - "

"_Di immortales_!" Lucia said with a huff of annoyance. "Sorry, Paulina. I'll see you around! Liddy, where to?"

Lydia grabbed Lucia's wrist and they shadow travelled to the dining pavilion. Once there, they found that Zoë, Isabel, and Ellen had flipped their table and a couple of the surrounding ones over to form a small fort. Melissa was sitting in the middle of it, evidently still in shock at how she just might have lost her family if Dionysus had continued his advances. Lydia immediately went over to her.

"Zoë! What - " Lucia began.

"Phoebe, Demetria, Anne, Elaia, and Catherine are out on the offensive," Zoë said. "I want thee and Lydia to scout ahead and try to trap Dionysus with thy shadows."

"But what happened?" Lucia asked.

"One of Phoebe's arrows narrowly missed the Aphrodite children and they called for help from the Ares and Hephaestus cabins who are now trying to get past our defenses. Then that Dionysus boy ordered everyone to defend his father," Zoë explained quickly. "The Apollo cabin was helping us cover the offense group, but the Athena cabin engaged them in combat. The Demeter and Hermes kids are pursuing the offense. Chiron could not stop them. I sent Allison out to create a diversion so we could join the others."

"Stupid campers," Lucia said. "Why on earth did they get involved? Dionysus challenged us and we have the right to fight back."

Zoë shook her head like it was utterly beyond her why the campers would be so foolish.

"Zoë!" Isabel suddenly cried from where she was perched in the opposite corner of the fort as a lookout. "Those Ares blokes are coming back with a battering ram!"

"Ellen - any luck with the fire?" Zoë asked as she made her way over to Isabel with her bow ready.

"Almost!" Ellen said. She was kneeling by a small pile of wood from the broken tables, attempting to light a fire. "Ah-ha! Got it!"

The flames leapt to life. Ellen lifted a piece of wood like a torch and brought it to Zoë who dipped the head of one of her arrows into it and then shot said arrow at a nearby table outside of their fort. One by one, the tables caught fire, surrounding them in a protective loop.

"That ought to keep them a bay for a while," Zoë said. "What is Allison _doing_ that's taking so long?"

"Lydia and I can shadow travel you four out of here," Lucia told Zoë. "Together, we can do it."

"No, we are fine," Zoë said. "The others will need thee more if Dionysus uses his full strength. Go!"

"Alright, alright. I'll go," Lucia said. "but Lydia ought to stay and take Melissa away if things get bad."

Zoë glanced over at Melissa, who was still sitting on the ground as if paralyzed, and then nodded. "Agreed."

"Zoë," Isabel said. "Do you think an arrow fired from here could reach the Aphro - "

As Zoë turned her attention to the daughter of Athena, Lucia dissolved into the shadows to carry out her orders. She reappeared beside Cabin Eight in time to see Dionysus, who had apparently forgotten he was a god and capable of teleporting, running by like a madman, growing vines all over the ground behind him in hopes of tripping and slowing his pursuers. The Hunters, however, were not far behind him. They were leaping from place to place rather than risk running and getting entangled in the vines. Unfortunately for Dionysus, this seemed to have no effect whatsoever on the girls' speed. Some campers struggled to keep up with the Huntresses, but were clearly falling behind.

There was sudden, deafening _boom_ and several successive _bangs_ and long high-pitched noises. The ground shook. Allie jumped off the roof of the Artemis cabin, landing beside Lucia. Her clothes were slightly singed.

"Oh, gods," Allie said, looking guilty. "I borrowed some fireworks from the Hephaestus Cabin and I was going to set them off from the Aphrodite Cabin roof, then this flaming arrow came out of nowhere! I had to jump off to avoid getting blown up. And, well, look." Allie gestured past the cabin.

Lucia cautiously peeked around the cabin. The Aphrodite Cabin was roofless. The walls were on fire. The wind blew north. The flames licked greedily at the Athena Cabin and, in moments, it was on fire, as well. And the Demeter one soon after.

"Artemis is gonna _kill_ us," Allie moaned. "She told us not to cause any trouble this time..."

"Try to put it out. Get the naiads," Lucia said. Her voice was pained due to the realization that they were going to receive a stern scolding later; the goddess was uncannily skilled at making others feel guilty.

Lucia shadow traveled again, this time up to the Big House. She figured Dionysus would try to retreat here, so it would be an excellent place to plant a trap, especially since the setting sun elongated the shadow of the building beautifully.

She reached out her hand over the ground in front of the porch and forced the earth down into a several foot deep trench. She then darkened the shadows over the hole, twisting them into the shape of grass. From a distance, the oddly dark color of the patch of "grass" she had created was not noticeable.

Lucia summoned her bow and notched a silver arrow. She backed up against the Big House and let the shadows envelope her, so that it would be difficult for anyone to spot her unless they already knew she was there.

Lucia found herself breathing deeply and feeling slightly lightheaded. She had been using her powers a lot that day. She hqd wasted her energy on forming shadow arrows earlier, not knowing that she would need to shadow travel so much later.

Dionysus suddenly came running out of the clump of trees that led to the cabins. He was hotly pursued by Demetria, Phoebe, Catherine, Anne, and Elaia. They all looked frighteningly ferocious, especially Elaia, who was normally as peaceful as any other dryad. To Lucia's relief, the campers were no longer running after them; they must have been too preoccupied with the burning cabins.

Lucia watched as the god came closer and closer. She could not stop herself from smirking as he tumbled into the trench.

She left the safety of her shadows, sprinting to the hole. Once at its edge, she aimed her arrow at the god sitting dazed inside it. Five more bows soon joined hers.

Dionysus looked up at them with intense hatred as Lucia's shadows tightened their grip on him. "You little _brats_..."

"Nice job, Lucia," Phoebe said as she moved her bow around, trying to decide the most painful place at which she ought to aim. "He didn't even see it coming."

"I agree," Demetria said.

"It was perfectly timed," Anne added.

"Thanks," Lucia said.

"Disgusting, isn't he?" Catherine said as she glared down at the wine god. "Think of all the campers he must lust for."

Dionysus looked indignant. "I do not - "

"Shut it!" Phoebe snapped.

"I was just - "

"Shut up!" Phoebe reiterated.

"You're _vile_," Elaia hissed at the god.

"_I am a god_." Dionysus straightened, fighting off the mixture of dark energy and shadows that had been restraining him.

Six arrows spurted from his chest before he could even properly stand up. Dionysus began to glow brighter and brighter.

The Hunters had no choice but to avert their eyes. When the light died down, they looked back at the trench. All that was left of the god were a few drops of ichor. He had taken their arrows.

There was silence for a moment.

"How much time do you think we have before he tattles?" Catherine asked.

"A minute," Demetria said with a grimace. "Two at most."

Lucia raised the earth back to its proper level.

"But it was worth it," Demetria continued. "_No on_e gets to threaten our family and not pay for it."

"If only he hadn't disappeared," Phoebe said. "I could've made him really regret it."

"Yeah," Catherine said.

"I think he got the point," Elaia said, looking like her usual cute self again.

"Run!" came Isabel's voice.

The six Huntresses all turned to see Isabel, Ellen, Zoë, and Allie sprinting up to the Big House.

"Over here!" Lydia called, having appeared on the deck of the Big House with Melissa. "We'll barricade ourselves inside!"

The six Hunters just stood there in confusion. As Isabel ran by she grabbed Anne and pulled her along. Ellen did the same to Catherine and Allie to Elaia.

"We are retreating," Zoë said to Phoebe, Demetria, and Lucia. She used her bow to push them towards the Big House. "_Now_."

Just then, at least sixty campers came running up from the woods.

Phoebe cursed in Ancient Greek.

The Huntresses fled without another word.

After they entered the Big House, Phoebe slammed the door and locked it. She then helped Allie drag over a couch to block the door while Zoë did a quick head count. Everyone was accounted for.

"Demetria, Ellen, take positions at the front windows here," Zoë ordered, as she led Melissa over to an armchair. "Isabel, Catherine, take the one on the left there. Anne, Elaia, the right. Allison, help Phoebe look for more arrows. Lucia and Lydia - "

Someone in the back of the room cleared their throat. The Hunters all froze, halfway to their positions. In almost perfect unison, they turned around to face the figure standing by the hallway that led to the other rooms. Only one person could sneak up on _all_ of them like that.

"Lady Artemis," Melissa greeted, seeming to finally pull herself together.

The goddess looked from Hunter to Hunter. "I _would_ ask how a portion of camp came to be in flames, but, first, would any of you care to explain _why_ Dionysus had six of my arrows protruding from his chest?"

"It's my fault, my lady," Lucia said. "I trapped him. De, Phoebe, Cat, Anne, Elaia, and I shot him as he was escaping."

"No, my lady, 'tis my fault," Demetria said. "I shot the first warning arrow when I saw him flirting with Mel. Lucia wasn't even there when it happened."

"My lady, I shot a warning arrow, as well," Phoebe said. "I didn't realize De was already shooting one. My arrow nearly hit the Aphrodite kids who panicked and demanded help from everyone else... It all escalated from that."

"I got Elaia, Phoebe, Cat, and De to chase down Dionysus with me, my lady," Anne said. "It's my fault we ever had the chance to shoot at him."

"My lady, when I insulted him, he tried to escape," Elaia added. "We wouldn't have shot him if he hadn't moved."

"I insulted him, too, my lady," Catherine said.

There was silence for a moment. Out the windows, Lucia could see a silvery force field of sorts surrounding the Big House, keeping the campers away.

"I accidentally blew up the Aphrodite cabin, my lady," Allie added, hesitantly. "With fireworks."

"But it was my idea to shoot a flaming arrow at that cabin, my lady," Isabel said. "We needed a distraction and I didn't know that was where Allie was setting up."

"My lady, I fired the arrow at the cabin and another at the dining tables," Zoë confessed. "I did nothing to attempt to stop the hostilities."

"I started the fire we used to light the arrows, my lady," Ellen said.

There was another silence, longer this time.

Artemis was still clearly upset with them, but Lucia was relieved that there was, nonetheless, a hint of amusement and even pride in the goddess's eyes at how they had all banded together and jumped to defend each others' actions.

"And you, Lydia?" Artemis asked. "You alone have been silent. Is there anything you wish to add?"

Lydia looked panicked at being singled out. But before she could say anything, it was Melissa who spoke up:

"Lydia really did not do anything wrong, my lady. She fetched Lucia and then did her best to console me." Melissa paused. "If the events of the day are anyone's fault, they are mine. I let Dionysus get too close to me. I should have been more cautious. The moment he touched me, all Hades broke loose."

Artemis's gaze softened considerably. "Are you okay, my dear?"

Melissa nodded. "Just a little shaken up."

"As long as you are alright..." the goddess said. She then returned her attention to the group at large. "I will not deny that I am glad you defended your sister; however, I am disappointed in all of you for letting the situation get out of hand. I have told you before: if any of you are threatened by a god - even if it were Zeus himself - _I_ would take care of it; I would protect you to the best of my ability. You ought to have contacted me the moment Dionysus did anything. Am I understood?"

"Yes, my lady," the Hunters chorused. Lucia could tell they all felt at least slightly guilty for what happened, but she knew they did not regret protecting Melissa.

"Good," Artemis said. She glanced out the window and her force field dissipated. "Now, let's deal with the repercussions of your actions, shall we?" She headed for the door.

The Hunters continued to stand cautiously, not quite certain if their goddess was putting on a calm mask or if she was genuinely not going to express her disappointment any further.

Just then, there came a knock on the door. The Hunters drew their bows and daggers, but Artemis gave them a stern look and they lowered their weapons as Artemis, herself, answered the door.

"Now, listen here," Chiron had begun to say immediately when the door opened. Then he faltered as he recognized the twelve-year-old in front of him; he took several steps back and bowed, looking rather shocked. "Lady Artemis!"

"Good evening, Chiron," Artemis said, pleasantly.

"My lady, we were not expecting you until tomorrow morning," Chiron said, having regained his composure.

"It came to my attention that my Hunters had gotten a bit... out of hand," Artemis explained. "I thought it would be best if I returned before the situation became extreme."

"Ah, yes," Chiron said. He scratched his beard. "About that..."

"I will pay for whatever damage was caused by the Hunters," Artemis said in a well-rehearsed tone. She had to say something to that effect at least once every five times the Hunt visited Camp Half-Blood. "Have Lord Dionysus calculate the cost of the repairs. I'm certain he would love to tell me just how many drachmas I am to give him."

"As - as you wish, my lady," Chiron said, awkwardly. The goddess did not generally ask for Dionysus to be involved in the transaction.

"It was nice to see you again, Chiron," Artemis said, "but the Hunters and I ought to depart."

"What about Capture the Flag?" a male camper behind the centaur asked.

Artemis sent the boy an irritated glare and he shrunk back.

"It _is_ tradition," Chiron said apologetically. "I doubt it would take more than an hour, at most..."

Artemis sighed. "_Fine_."

The Hunters looked at her in disbelief. After everything that had happened that evening, the last thing they expected was to be forced to play the campers' silly game.

"Very well," Chiron said. He turned to face the campers. "Heroes! The Hunters have consented to the traditional Capture the Flag game. Assemble by the woods! All of you, now!"

The campers, looking ecstatic at having the chance to fight the Hunters, scurried off quickly. Chiron followed them after agreeing to meet the Hunt there in a few minutes.

"My lady," Zoë began with a sour look on her face. "Must we _really_ - "

Artemis raised a hand to silence her. Then, she turned to Melissa. "You need not participate, Melissa, if you do not feel well enough to do so."

"No, my lady, I - I can fight," Melissa said.

Artemis nodded. "Well, then. Make it a quick game. Use whatever means necessary, so long as do _not_ maim anyone. I wish to be far from here by midnight."

"Yes, my lady," the Hunters said with some enthusiasm.

Allie raised a tentative hand as if she were in school.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, Allie?"

"Are you going to participate?" Allie asked as she lowered her hand. Within her seventy years of being a Hunter, they had never played a Capture the Flag game with the goddess present. She did not know the precedent for such a situation, but she clearly hoped that Artemis would join in.

"I don't imagine that would be fair," Artemis said.

"But they wouldn't know!" Allie said, practically bouncing with excitement. "They wouldn't recognize you unless you'd do something obviously godly. Oh, pretty please, Lady Artemis. Pleeeeeeeease."

Lucia and Zoë exchanged amused looks.

"I am sorry, Allie, but I cannot." Artemis paused. "Chiron already knows I am here and expects me to spectate with him. Perhaps I could join the game another time."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Artemis said, smiling. She held the door open. "Time to meet the campers at the woods."

The Hunters exited with Demetria and Phoebe leading the way. Lucia stayed at the back of the group with the goddess and Zoë.

"Have Melissa be on defense," Artemis murmured to the lieutenant as they walked, "just in case she has not entirely regained her senses yet. I do not wish for her safety to be risked any further."

Zoë nodded and whispered, "I was thinking along those lines. I will have Lucia and Lydia serve as scouts. They will check on her at regular intervals."

Lucia nodded. "We can do that."

"Lydia can be a scout, yes," Artemis agreed quietly, "but, Lucia, you should try to get the campers' flag on your own. If you can locate the flag and shadow travel to get it, the game will be over in a matter of minutes."

"But should we not humor them?" Zoë asked. "I usually plan the games to last at least ten minutes."

"No. There is no point in that today. It would be best to simply run past them, grab their flag, and run back."

"Okay. I have a plan, then." Zoë said with a rare mischievous gleam in her eyes. They were in for some fun.


	2. Lieutenants

**Some forest, the day after the Winter Solstice in _The Titan's Curse_.**

It was dusk and Lucia was near the front of the Hunters as they jogged through the woods. She normally preferred to be at the back of the group where she could easily observe everyone else rather than the other way around, but, today, she found herself only a couple steps behind the goddess and their new lieutenant.

"We will set up camp here for tonight," Lady Artemis said as she came to a halt. "Thalia, Demetria will show you how it is done. Lucia and I will scout the area."

Lucia couldn't help but narrow her eyes ever so slightly. It was not exactly common for the goddess to scout with her Hunters, but it was even more uncommon for her to scout with only one of them, as it was usually - from Lucia's experience - a sign that she wanted to discuss something privately.

"I could scout with Lucia, my lady, if you would rather rest," Melissa offered. Lucia was not sure if Melissa was trying to prevent the inevitable private conversation or if she was simply looking out for their mistress's well-being. Knowing Melissa, both seemed plausible.

"I haven't been in my domain for a week, Melissa," Artemis said with a sigh. "I would like to enjoy it a tad bit longer. And you all look exhausted."

"As you wish, my lady," Melissa said.

"Do you mind accompanying me, Lucia?" Artemis asked, seeming to remember that she had not asked for Lucia's opinion on this.

"Not at all, my lady," Lucia said, but she could not stop herself from putting a slight edge to her voice. Her eyes met Artemis's for a moment and she was not quite sure what she saw in them - perhaps, a hint of gratefulness that another excuse to speak with her was not necessary.

It was the goddess who broke eye contact. She turned to Thalia. "We ought to return within an hour."

"Right," Thalia said. She was rather nervous-looking, Lucia noted with some satisfaction.

"Come, Lucia," Artemis said and Lucia followed her out of the glade.

As they wandered further and further from the other Hunters, Lucia kept quiet. She barely realized how tightly she was clenching her jaw.

It was a few minutes later, that Artemis gestured for Lucia to stop. Lucia obeyed, as she always did.

"You are angry with me," Artemis said.

It was clearly not a question. It was an accusation, more or less, and Lucia wanted to deny it - she truly did - but she knew she would not. She wished she could deny it. She did not want to be mad at the goddess. However, she had not been able to stop an irrational rage from building up in the back of her mind.

"Is it that obvious?" Lucia asked, feeling ashamed.

"I do not believe the others have noticed," Artemis said. "In fact, I would not have noticed it, either, if it were not for some of those glares you gave me. If looks could kill and I were not immortal, I would certainly have died a few hours ago."

Lucia sighed. "Forgive me, mistress."

"No," Artemis said.

Lucia blinked. No? She knew Artemis was prone to holding grudges, but that usually did not apply to her Hunters.

"Not yet," Artemis clarified, as an afterthought. "Tell me: what did I do to offend you?"

Lucia felt the familiar tug of her curse at the command and another flare of anger rose in her chest. The goddess generally avoided giving Lucia direct commands because she didn't want Lucia to be forced to obey her if she was unwilling to do so: it was no secret that Lucia hated the curse of obedience which the gods had cast on her nearly two thousand years ago. The fact that the goddess chose that moment to either forget about her curse or to purposefully give her that order regardless made her even more irate.

"_Thalia_," Lucia said through grit teeth as if it explained everything. "Why is she your lieutenant? I would have thought Demetria was the obvious choice. Everyone listens to her; she's smart; she's our best archer. Or, perhaps, Phoebe. I mean, she _is_ impulsive, but she's a great tracker and healer. And if not her, then - " Lucia stopped, realizing her last few sentences had not been demanded by her curse. She did not need to continue and she did not want to be so impudent as to finish that last sentence.

The goddess's silver eyes studied her. "You wanted to be lieutenant."

Lucia hesitated, but she knew no amount of hesitation could bring her to lie. "Yes."

"I see."

"I - I thought I had a good chance," Lucia found herself saying. "I have been in the Hunt for centuries. I have never given you reason to question my loyalty. I have done everything you asked me to do."

"And therein lies part of why you cannot be my lieutenant." Artemis paused. "You are obedient to a fault."

"But, Artemis - "

"I need a lieutenant who would question my decisions. I will not deny that I am reckless at times, Lucia. Someone must ensure that I see reason during those times," Artemis said.

"I could do it," Lucia insisted.

"I have no doubt that you would," Artemis said, "but if I told you to drop the matter, you would drop it, even if you were in the right and I in the wrong. You wouldn't have a choice."

"That's hardly my fault!" Lucia protested. Her mistress was not being fair about this.

"I never said it was," Artemis said, gently. "Alas, we are where we are."

Lucia huffed, her anger redirecting at the rest of the Olympian Council.

"And, as for another matter, you are gone from the Hunt even more than I am," the goddess continued. "It would not be practical for you to be responsible for my Hunters when chances are that we would both be away."

"If I could choose to stay, I would," Lucia muttered, glancing at the sky through the branches. "It's my bloody curse's fault that I can't ignore summons from the gods."

"I know you hate it, but life with it cannot possibly be worse than eternity in Asphodel for a child of Pluto," Artemis said.

"Indeed," Lucia agreed with a sigh. Her father's name - his Roman name, the one she was naturally accustomed to - helped calm her. She struggled for a moment to decide her next words. "I... I apologize for being mad at you. I do not like your reasoning, my lady, but I understand it."

"It's alright, my dear," the goddess said. "but try to remember that I trust you. Your loyalty has been tested far more than any of my other Hunters'. You have been tempted more than any of them. And, yet, here you are."

Lucia knew Artemis's words were meant to be comforting, but they made her feel worse. She had fallen in love more than once while running errands for the gods, a fact of which the goddess was well aware.

"You have always chosen to honor your pledge to me rather than pursue your desires. It is a sacrifice I respect. I do not think I would have been able to do the same thing if I were you."

At those words, Lucia suddenly recalled a conversation from her second year in the Hunt. A conversation nearly two thousand years old that now echoed in her mind.

_"I have enough. I truly do," Lucia said to Artemis as they watched a battle from the safety of the trees._

_The rest of the Hunters were scouting the forest, looking for a decent place to set up camp. The goddess seemed to have noticed that Lucia needed to talk and had requested that she observe the battle between the Romans and Celts with her._

_"I understand how you feel," Artemis said, keep her silver eyes on the fighting legions._

_"No, you do not," Lucia said, sighing._

_Artemis looked at Lucia out of the corner of her eye._

_Lucia was not sure if her mistress's look was meant to be a warning or an invitation to continue speaking, but, regardless, Lucia bowed her head dejectedly. She was tired of everything she had been through in the past few years._

_"Go on," Artemis said._

_"You know I never truly wanted immortality," Lucia muttered, not able to disregard the order because of her damned curse. "I was too old to join... I hate that I cannot stop myself from thinking of romance when I come across men. I hate that I am practically a slave to the gods. I hate doing their bidding constantly. I never thought this would become my life... You _do not_ understand; you _cannot_ understand! You may look human and you may act human, but you're a goddess. You know nothing of my pathetic mortal life."_

_Lucia bit her lip nervously after she finished. She should not have said that; she really should not have said that, but she was too stunned by her own outburst to apologize. It was generally not her nature to speak so boldly; later, once she had regained her senses, she would explain it to herself as a side-effect of her curse._

_When Artemis turned to look at Lucia directly, Lucia lowered her eyes. If she had said anything of this sort to her father, she would be dearly regretting it by now._

_"And_ you _do not seem to trust me," the goddess said coolly. "I have very human emotions. I know what it is like to be your age."_

_Lucia somewhat doubted this, but she did not reply._

_"There was a time when I would appear in the form of a girl your age," Artemis continued, presumably aware of Lucia's doubt. "I wanted it to be clear that I was not a child..." She hesitated. "What do you know of Orion?"_

_"The constellation?" Lucia asked, her eyebrows coming together._

_"Yes."_

_"He... was a hunter, was he not? In the old days," Lucia said, uncertainly. What did a long dead hero have to do with anything? "A very skilled hunter. A son of Neptune, er, Poseidon, I think. He was killed by a scorpion."_

_"Correct on all accounts, but one," Artemis said, looking back at the battle. "My brother started the rumor of the scorpion."_

_"What actually happened?"_

_"I met Orion while hunting alone one day," the goddess began, her eyes focused on some distant spot. "He was... witty. Honorable. Respectful. Handsome. Always a gentleman, albeit somewhat arrogant. And he was an excellent hunter. Far more skilled than I had ever thought a mortal man could be."_

_Lucia quite suddenly realized where this story was going and she was not at all sure how she felt about it._

_"I fell in love with him, Lucia," Artemis said bluntly. "I will not deny it. When Apollo found out, he believed I was tempted to break my oath. He thought he ought to be _responsible_ and ensure the removal of my temptation." She paused. "Apollo and I were at the seashore one day. He pointed at a speck in the water far out in the sea and challenged me to hit it. I accepted the challenge... Imagine how I felt when the son of Poseidon washed ashore with my arrow in his head. I had killed him without even knowing it. I do not know what would have happened if he had lived, but it matters not. My point is that I understand your struggle."_

The memory had washed over her in the blink of an eye and she had a funny feeling that her mistress was thinking of that day, as well. The story of Orion was well-known amongst the Hunters, though no ever seemed to speak of him; new members would always somehow be filled in on the story (usually in the softest of whispers during midday while they were anywhere but in the wilderness when the goddess was not present), but Lucia was one of the few who heard the story firsthand from their mistress and knew the full truth of it. Gaea had been incredibly cruel by forming a giant in Orion's likeness to torment the goddess sometime after his death and the giant, to that day, still hunted the Hunters to avenge his namesake.

"You are one of my closest friends, Lucia," Artemis said simply. "The closest, as of recent events. Do not forget that."

"And you mine," Lucia said. With Zoë dead, Lucia was indeed the next Hunter who knew the goddess best and vice versa. There were, of course, Hunters older than Lucia, but she was the one who had somehow found herself forming a trio with Zoë and Artemis. "And... do forgive me for not dropping this, but _why_ Thalia?"

"Why not her?" Exasperation leaked into goddess' voice.

"She's new," Lucia couldn't stop herself from saying; she couldn't stop remnants of her anger from returning to the surface. "She didn't join for the right reasons."

"You did not join for the right reasons, either," Artemis pointed out.

"Yes, but..." Lucia paused, feeling guilty. "I wasn't avoiding a prophecy," Lucia said in her own defense. "If Perseus Jackson _is_ the child of the prophecy, then it will be fulfilled within two years. Thalia won't fear it anymore."

Artemis shrugged. "I think you should get to know her. You have more in common than you think."

"Artemis, she has _friends_. Mortal friends," Lucia pressed on. "She will regret not growing old with them."

"That is enough," Artemis stated, calmly. "Do you truly believe that I did not consider all that you have said?"

Lucia decided to stay silent at that point.

"I expect you not to be childish about this," Artemis said, even more seriously then. "Thalia should not have to be subject to antagonism from you."

"Yes, my lady..." Lucia replied, returning to formalities. The time to be bluntly honest seemed over. "I won't - you know I won't intentionally cause her any discomfort."

"I know," the goddess agreed. "I only wanted to be clear on the matter." Then she smiled reassuringly. "And I do forgive you."

Lucia inclined her head in thanks. "I just need some time. And shouldn't we actually scout, like you said?"

Artemis groaned, her seriousness disappearing entirely. Lucia - even after so many years in the Hunt - couldn't believe how mortal-like she looked at such moments.

"Well... We do not have to," Artemis decided. "I am more tired than I would care to admit and, besides, if there was anything dangerous nearby, I would sense it."

"But if it was truly dangerous, would it not be able to avoid being sensed?" Lucia asked.

The goddess looked about to dismiss what Lucia had said, but instead sighed. "Fair point."

Lucia grinned triumphantly. She wasn't feeling up to scouting, but it was the responsible thing to do and she enjoyed being right.

"If you go around on the east and I the west," Lucia began. "We could meet north of camp and return together."

"Actually," Artemis began, as she started the way east. "I think it would be best for you to come with me. There is another matter we must discuss."

"I don't have to go again already, do I?" Lucia asked, falling into step beside the goddess, but feeling about ready to cry if her presence had indeed been demanded by another god. She wanted - she needed - to stay with her sisters for a while. She wouldn't be able to stand being away from them now.

"No, nothing of the sort. I..." Artemis trailed off. She sighed. Her mouth moved to form words, but she seemed unable to decide what to say.

Lucia pretended to be very interested in some distant trees so that the goddess wouldn't feel awkward. But, when even after a while, she had still not said anything, Lucia looked back at her.

"My lady?"

Artemis kept her eyes on their surroundings for a moment before returning Lucia's gaze and saying, "I was wondering...what did Zoë tell you?"

Lucia shifted uncomfortably. Long ago, back when Lucia had witnessed a Hunter die for the first time (it had been a young daughter of Athena named Sophia who had been in the Hunt for several centuries before Lucia joined), Artemis had warned her against conversing with dead Hunters. She had said that communicating with their spirits would only make it harder to accept their death. Lucia had taken that warning to heart and only spoke to her deceased sisters when they sought her out or if one of her living ones desperately need her to pass on a message.

Zoë's spirit was the only one Lucia had ever intentionally come across by her own will. Lucia wasn't sure how Artemis already knew that she had spent the previous night in the Underworld with their dear lieutenant, but she felt guilty for not telling the goddess herself.

"Oh, um," Lucia said. "She told me about the quest: went went wrong, what went right. About Thalia and Jackson and the satyr and Bianca."

Artemis frowned. "I wish Bianca had not perished so soon. I had not even gotten to know her."

"Neither had I," Lucia said, sadly. "...but she'll be fine in the Underworld. Lord Hades will see to it."

"Indeed..."

There was a moment of silence.

"And," Lucia said, after a while. "Zoë sends her love. I was going to say it during supper with everyone there."

The goddess forced a smile. "That is a good idea. She _is_ in Elysium, correct?"

"Of course," Lucia said, nodding. She had witnessed Zoë's judgement. Perhaps, the judges had been intimidated by her presence, knowing that she would petition her father if they did not send her friend to Elysium, but Lucia supposed it didn't really matter. "Minos tried to give her a hard time for betraying her father and the other Hesperides, but Jefferson convinced him she wasn't the backstabbing type, given her millennia long service to you. Then they talked about all the good things she had done. It wouldn't have been just for her to go anywhere but Elysium."

"I should think so," Artemis agreed. She paused. "Do you intend to speak with her again?"

"Would it be wise, my lady?" Lucia asked. "I do not wish to cause anyone any hurt."

The goddess's silver eyes shone with indecision as she picked her way through the trees carefully, avoiding stepping on dry leaves that could crunch underfoot.

Lucia followed her, also stepping with caution.

After a while, Artemis looked at Lucia, asking, "Did your father tell you to return to the Underworld?"

"No," Lucia said, shaking her head.

"Then, I advise you not to speak with Zoë unless you are there for other reasons. If you happen to be in the Underworld, feel free to talk to her," Artemis said. "If not... I think it would be best for us all to move forward."

Lucia nodded slowly. "Understood."

"We ought to start heading northwest," Artemis said, turning slightly to her left.

Lucia glanced around and her directional senses as a Hunter confirmed that the goddess was right. She followed her.

"My lady," Lucia began. Then she hesitated. Her mistress had said she wanted them all to move forward; that must have included herself. Perhaps, Lucia's idea wouldn't be welcome.

"Yes?"

"I know my father rarely ever lets other gods into his domain, much less into Elysium itself," Lucia said, deciding she couldn't really back out at this point. She wanted to help. "If you ever want to talk to Zoë, I can summon her for a while. It would take some preparation, but I'd be able to do it. If you want."

Artemis looked at her. Silver light momentarily flickered across her skin. But then she inhaled deeply. "Zoë is not my first Hunter or friend to die."

"But she's your first _lieutenant_ to die," Lucia said. The silver light had confirmed that the goddess was indeed struggling with the loss of her best friend, not just another one of her Hunters. "I know it's hurting you more than any other death, more than you're letting on - "

"Lucia," Artemis interrupted, sighing.

"Forgive me, my lady. It's not my place - "

"Indeed, it's not," Artemis said. "If I were any other Olympian..."

It was hardly a threat, but Lucia fell silent and bowed her head. She had pushed her mistress's patience enough for the time being.

"However, you are...right," Artemis continued, glancing back at Lucia. "Thank you, dear. Truly. But I will not have you bend the rules of death on my account."

Lucia wanted to retort that it was her birthright to summon spirits and the like, but she held her tongue. She found that she admired the goddess's insistence on letting the dead stay dead. Lucia knew from both experience and observation that was the best way to deal with loss. Dwelling on the dead wouldn't bring them back to life; it was best to let them go. However, she strongly approved of getting to say a final goodbye and resolving any remaining issues, but if Lady Artemis was certain...

"As you wish, mistress," Lucia said.

They were silent for a while as they continued to walk a perimeter around their campsite.

After a while, Lucia stopped. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Artemis turned to look at Lucia quizzically and halted, as well.

"Everything," Lucia said. "I've been much too outspoken today."

"Indeed, it is most unlike you. Have you been drinking?" Artemis asked with a teasing smile, evidently trying to steer their conversation away from less-than-enjoyable topics.

Lucia snorted. "Of course not."

"Well, in any case, you _do_ have the right to speak your mind," Artemis said. "I may not always like what you say, but you - generally - do have valid points."

Lucia forced a smile, but her heart wasn't in it and it disappeared after a mere second. "I shared Zoë's dream of your - your kidnapping. I failed you. I should've done something. If I had - I mean, I did try, but my father intercepted me when I was shadow traveling and stopped me - but if I had done something - "

"There was nothing you could have done to prevent her death," the goddess interjected.

"I could have taken her part of the prophecy. I could have died."

"Your father wouldn't have killed you."

"I could have asked him to."

"He wouldn't," Artemis insisted. "The Fates clearly have more plans for you. Zoë... Zoë had fulfilled her purpose. She was tired."

Lucia sighed. "I know. She told me the same thing, but what's the point of me being nearly a god myself, of having so much ichor in my blood, if I'm not permitted to make a difference in anything?"

"You make a great difference. The gods - Zeus knows they'll never admit it - but they do appreciate your service," Artemis said. "You've done much for Olympus."

"I don't know..."

There was a distant grumble of thunder.

Lucia glanced up at the treetops, trying to catch a glimpse of the sky.

"See?" Artemis said. "Lord Zeus agrees."

Lucia nodded grudgingly, with her gaze still upward. "Thank you, uncle."

She could feel Artemis watching her, but she didn't meet her eyes. Instead, she looked in the direction they had been heading in. "We should probably keep going. Thalia's going to get worried soon."

"Most likely," Artemis agreed.

To Lucia's surprise, the goddess stepped forward and hugged her briefly.

"Come on, then," Artemis said, pulling away.

Once again, she began to lead the way through the trees and Lucia followed, this time speaking of the next monster they planned to hunt.


	3. Thalia Will Never Be Zoë

**A forest somewhere along the eastern seaboard of the U.S.A., during _The Battle of the Labyrinth_.**

"You will _never_ be Zoë!" Lucia snapped at Thalia. She was so fed up with their new lieutenant's pitiful attempts at wisdom, at remaining composed. That damn child was doing her best to imitate Zoë and it was disgraceful, insulting.

The circle of Hunters fell silent. Their bonfire flickered ominously. No one until that moment had dared mention Zoë too loudly for fear of upsetting the goddess, who was still somewhat emotionally unstable.

Lucia knew she shouldn't have said it, but enough was enough. She could sense the same irritation coming most strongly from Phoebe, Melissa, and, to some extent, even Demetria. She just couldn't deal with it anymore. Ever since she and Artemis had spoken about her lieutenants back in December, Lucia had not had the chance to sufficiently express her annoyance (as she would never question Artemis while her younger sisters were present) and her irritated whispers with Melissa did not exactly make her feel any better.

And, now, Lucia felt mortified. Ashamed. She turned on her heel, avoiding the goddess's eyes. The Hunters parted before her as she ran.

However, before she got far, Thalia shot back, "_I'll_ never be Zoë? _You'll _never be Zoë! You try to act as stoic and brave as her, but you're just a bitter old coward!"

Lucia froze. She twitched in indecision. She had to leave, to cool off, but _Thalia_...

Her Stygian Iron gladius appeared in her hand and she was suddenly back next to Thalia, holding the blade to her neck. Nicole, who was standing next to Thalia, stumbled back a few steps to keep a safe distance away.

"I am a coward. I've never denied it," Lucia hissed. Whether she was truly a coward, she did not know, but those words came to her anyway.

Thalia's blue eyes glared at her with a fearsome intensity almost as great as Zeus's.

"Now, now, don't get so riled up on my account," came a smug voice. A _male_ voice.

The Hunters all rose, drawing daggers and bows. Even Lucia and Thalia jumped into fighting stances side by side to face the intruder.

Ares walked out of the shadows by one of the tents. His dark hair was short; his flaming eyes were hidden behind sunglasses; his upper body was enveloped in a black leather jacket, rather unfitting for the summer weather; his sword was at his hip.

"Chill, ladies," Ares said, snapping his fingers.

Everyone's weapons fell to the ground.

"Hey, kid. Great to see you again," Ares continued casually to Phoebe, patting her shoulder.

"Dad, what - ?"

"I'm on an urgent mission at the moment," Ares interrupted. Then he placed his other hand on the newer Madison girl who sat next to Phoebe. "Watch out for, Madison, here, will you? She's your sister."

"What?" Madison gasped. She looked frightened and uncertain.

"Will you?" Ares asked Phoebe again, ignoring Madison and everyone else. He hadn't spared even Lucia a single look.

"Of course," Phoebe said.

"Great," Ares replied. Then he looked over at his other daughter. "Sorry, kid. Like I said, urgent mission. We'll chat some other time."

"Oh, uh, alright," Madison said, exchanging looks with Kelsey (a Hunter for only three days), who sat on her other side. "Sir."

"Ah, 'sir'. I like that. Respect is good," the god said, nodding to himself. Then he looked over at Artemis. "I need a word, Arty. A private one."

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "You come here uninvited, deprive us of our weapons, and ask for a word? I am not particularly inclined to acquiesce."

"Yeah, well, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere 'til we talk," Ares said.

The two Olympians seemed to be in a sort of staring contest. Lucia could feel the change in the air as Ares made his presence even stronger; she _really_ felt like punching Thalia across her arrogant face now and she could tell Thalia was feeling the same way about her: the lieutenant's hand kept squeezing into a fist and she sent glares at Lucia every few seconds.

Lucia forced her attention back to Artemis with a look that screamed something along the lines of: _Don't be an idiot! You'll have full-out battle on your hands if you don't talk to him and I'll kill you if that happens!_

Perhaps her look was a little too angry because Artemis shot her back a reproving glare.

"Very well, Ares," Artemis said in a voice of venom-laced politeness. "Shall we walk?"

"Sure," Ares said and he followed Artemis away from their campsite.

Once the war god had vanished from sight, everyone began to relax and retrieve their weapons, but they still sent apprehensive glances at Lucia and Thalia.

Lucia sighed and made her gladius disappear. "Look, Thalia, I'm sorry. I - "

"No, you're right," Thalia said, her voice slightly higher pitched than usual. "You're totally right. I'll never be Zoë. I barely knew her."

Lucia didn't know what to say.

"Tell the goddess I'll be back later," Thalia continued. "I'm going hunting."

"Thalia - "

The lieutenant cut her off with a glare. She summoned her bow and walked off.

"Thalia!" Catherine called. "Don't - "

"I'm going."

"Just be back before sunset," Demetria said before Catherine could protest. She didn't look particularly pleased, but it seemed like she would prefer to give Thalia some time to cool off rather than risk another fight starting. "Please."

Thalia nodded. She ran off quickly before anyone else could speak up.

Lucia sighed heavily.

"Ah, she had it coming," Allie said, shrugging.

"Don't feel too bad," Lydia added.

"Well..." Ellen said, hesitantly. "You know she didn't entirely deserve it."

"I know," Lucia said quietly.

"She's tough; she can take it," Catherine said.

"She knows you didn't really mean to," Anne added. "It was Ares, not you."

"But it wasn't Ares who said it," Lucia said with a groan. "He didn't force me to say it. He just helped bring my anger to the surface."

"Thalia got angry, too," Isabel said. "If you forgive her, she'll forgive you."

"What am I supposed to forgive her for?" Lucia asked. "She did nothing wrong."

"She insulted you," Melissa said. "Called you a coward."

Lucia frowned. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that the new Hunters were fidgeting uncomfortably and whispering to each other. They still didn't know the rest well enough to contribute to the conversation appropriately. Lucia was glad that they knew their place enough not to get involved.

"Oh, stop it," Demetria said. "You are all being childish."

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed. "Lu, you can work things out with Thalia later."

"It'll be fine," Elaia said.

Lucia scoffed. "She'll hate me now."

The girls gave Lucia some disagreeing looks, but they didn't say anything.

"Where is Thalia?" Artemis asked, walking back to their bonfire alone.

"Hunting," answered Nicole, the girl who had been the second to join after Thalia became lieutenant. She was standing closest to the goddess.

"Hunting," Artemis repeated, looking rather stressed. She sent Lucia another quick glare, evidently blaming her for Thalia's departure.

"Is something wrong?" Anne asked.

"No, everything is fine," Artemis answered.

Lucia, for one, was thoroughly unconvinced by that statement, but she wasn't particularly willing to question it because most of the others seemed satisfied and that look the goddess had just given her suggested that she would not tolerate Lucia's blunt honesty at that moment. However, Demetria met Lucia's eyes and Lucia raised her eyebrows, doing her best to ask _Do you buy it?_

Demetria glanced at the goddess and shrugged with an expression that said _Well, no, but if 'tis important we'll find out._

Lucia nodded slightly.

"What did Lord Ares say?" Kassandra asked.

"He merely informed me of the Titans' more recent activities," Artemis said. "Nothing you have to worry about."

Kassandra cringed somewhat and her face made it clear she wished she hadn't asked. Nearly everyone knew of her previous affiliation with the Titan Army and the goddess's comment seemed somewhat harsh when viewed with that knowledge. Whatever Ares had told her, Lucia was sure it was bothering her for she would never intentionally make one of the Hunters feel uncomfortable.

"Did Thalia say when she will be returning?" Artemis asked, still sounding irritated, but trying to hide it.

"I told her to come back by sunset," Demetria said.

Artemis growled softly, earning some uncertain looks from the newer recruits. "Very well. I wish to spend the night elsewhere. Let me know when she returns. Phoebe, with me, if you please."

She turned on her heel and entered her tent. Phoebe exchanged looks with Demetria and Lucia, but then followed the goddess.

Lucia attempted to follow as well, but Isabel grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't," Isabel said, shaking her head.

"But..."

"She won't listen to you," Isabel whispered. "If anything, she'll get into an even more foul mood."

Lucia groaned.

"I'll talk to her later," Anne said quietly. "I won't let her blame you for Thalia being immature."

"Thalia's acting reasonably," Lucia said bitterly. "It's my fault. The goddess is right to blame me for causing her to leave." Lucia glared at the ground. "Lydia! Get me out when the lieutenant's back."

"What?" Lydia said, confusedly.

Lucia didn't answer. She sat down, lifting her arms over her head. The earth rose into a dome to cover her. And she sat entombed in darkness and silence. Or, at least as close to darkness as she could get with the faint silver glow about her skin.


	4. The Recruits

_Quick Note: Nuceria was an Ancient Roman city located near Mount Vesuvius. It was affected by said volcano's infamous eruption in 79 AD, but considerably less than Pompeii, Herculaneum, and Stabiae were._

_Another Note: Chapters will vary in length considerably. They will be as long as I think is necessary to explain each event. If they are relatively short, it does not mean that I am losing interest in this topic._

* * *

><p><strong> Another forest, a month after Lucia and Thalia's fight.<strong>

Lucia followed Artemis and Melissa silently, covered in shadows. She didn't exactly mean to spy on them, but she was overwhelmingly curious as to what Melissa wanted to speak to the goddess about when most of the other Hunters were already in bed. There weren't many things that one would talk to the goddess about privately. Lucia dearly hoped that Melissa wasn't thinking of leaving, not now. Not so soon after Zoë died. Lucia made sure to keep a careful distance away to avoid suspicion, but to be close enough to hear their whispers.

"What is it?" Artemis asked Melissa as they entered a small clearing in the woods.

"I... am not sure if we should let so many girls join at once, my lady," Melissa said hesitantly.

"Why?" Artemis asked simply, raising an eyebrow. Her expression was almost _too_ quizzical.

"It's difficult to train so many; they'll slow us down and, in light of the war with the Titans, we cannot afford to be weakened," Melissa said.

Lucia agreed, but she hadn't dared to say anything to Artemis about it. Whenever she had previously questioned the goddess about the new recruits, it was usually with Zoë's support or when she was too blinded by her anger to realize what she was doing.

"In light of the war, we could use as many Hunters as we can recruit," the goddess corrected, "but do not think I'm having them join simply to have someone to fight for Olympus."

"I - " Melissa started, but she stopped herself.

"Yes?"

"But, Artemis, how do we know if we could trust them?" she asked. "This is war; they could be spies."

"Do you not trust my judgment?" Artemis inquired a hint of an edge to her voice. "Do you truly think I have not questioned that and found sufficient answers?"

"No, of course not," Melissa responded immediately. "I trust you, but I'm not sure if _they're_ loyal. I don't trust _them_."

Artemis inclined her head questioningly. "Is this about Kassandra?"

The leaves rustled and they all snapped their attention the trees. There weren't any signs of movement. The sound must have been caused by a squirrel or some other animal, but there was something unnatural about it that set Lucia on edge.

Artemis glanced around and her eyes settled on one of the trees. There was the slightest hint of annoyance - or perhaps it was amusement (Lucia, for once, just couldn't tell) - on her face.

Lucia followed the goddess's gaze and saw an odd shape hanging from the branches of the tree. She began to sidestep silently past Artemis and Melissa to get a better look at what was in the tree.

_What the bloody hell is she doing up there?_

Kassandra was perched on one of the branches, watching the silent duo with panic, but then she visibly relaxed when Artemis finally broke the silence, asking, "Well, Melissa?"

Melissa opened her mouth, but then closed it and settled on shrugging.

"I've already told you: she had absolutely _nothing_ to do with my capture last winter," the goddess said sternly. "I do not see why you are taking so much time to accept her."

"Do you... Do you remember what happened to my family back in Nuceria, my lady?"

Artemis frowned. "I do. They were killed by slaves."

"Our slaves," Melissa amended. "Our trusted slaves killed them and sold me into slavery for gold."

"But... I see... " Artemis said quietly with an affectionate look that only the oldest, most loyal Hunters would receive. "You're afraid _I _will get hurt."

Not meeting the goddess's eyes, Melissa nodded and shifted from foot to foot a little uncomfortably. "Yes."

Lucia couldn't stop the smile that tugged at her lips when Artemis stepped forward to hug Melissa.

"Thank you for your concern," she said as she stepped back.

"You're my family; I'm supposed to be concerned," Melissa replied with a small smile.

The goddess smiled, as well. "It is nearly eleven. You should get to bed."

"Yeah." Melissa paused as if realizing something. "Aren't you coming?"

"In a little bit; there is something I must attend to first."

Lucia watched as Melissa left, wondering if either of them had noticed she was there since Artemis had clearly noticed Kassandra's presence.

Still in the glade, Artemis sighed. She glanced up at Kassandra. Without warning, she turned into a blur of silver heading at the tree. Lucia followed still wrapped in shadows, curious as to what Artemis would tell the girl.

Lucia didn't risk climbing up the tree to where Artemis and Kassandra were sitting on branches. She remained at the base of a nearby tree; she was close enough to hear them, but hopefully far enough away not to draw attention to herself and reveal that she had been spying.

"Hello, Sandra," Artemis said with her arms crossed casually.

"Uh... Hi," Kassandra replied with a nervous smile.

"Were you sitting here the entire time?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, but I swear I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything - I was just..."

"I know," the goddess replied before Kassandra could come up with something more to say. "Though, I suppose it's good that you heard that. What do you think of it?"

"... I think I have to agree with Melissa," Kassandra answered with a sigh. "The new Hunters do pose a risk."

"I assume you are not including yourself."

"I'm different."

Lucia rolled her eyes at that comment. _No, you're not._

"How so?" Artemis inquired with a tone that Lucia had learned to recognize as veiled amusement.

"I have more experience in the Greek world," Kassandra said. "The - the Titans made sure we could fight effectively and were well educated in the myths. And before that, I had an amazing Latin teacher; I learned a lot from him... And, well, I have absolutely no where else to go."

Lucia frowned at that. The girl still had her father somewhere in Maryland, but she supposed if the man was anything like her own stepfather, then she would agree with Kassandra's statement.

"Then it's a good thing that you have no reason to leave," Artemis said. It still astonished Lucia how the goddess always managed to say something like that at the perfect moment, to form almost motherly relationships with each of the Hunters despite not having a lot of time to speak with them individually.

"Yeah," Kassandra said quietly.

"You should head back to camp, as well," Artemis said. "It is rather late."

Kassandra nodded.

"Do you need help getting down?"

Kassandra looked down at the tree branches appraisingly. "No, I think I've got it."

Lucia crept deeper into the woods and hid behind a tree. Then she realized it would probably be a better idea to get back to camp before Kassandra or the goddess did. She looked back at the tree they had been speaking to find that they both were nearly at ground level. She doubted she could pass them subtly and quickly enough to reach camp before them, so she decided to stay there and wait until they left. Perhaps, through some stroke of luck, Artemis wouldn't notice that she was missing.

"I'll be along shortly," Artemis told Kassandra. "I think I'll go for a quick hunt."

"Okay."

_Styx,_ Lucia thought. She had been caught spying. Artemis _rarely_ went hunting in the middle of night without letting more than one Hunter know. She knew Lucia was there. She had to know, but Lucia still hoped that maybe the goddess genuinely wanted to go have fun by herself for a while... No, she just had to know.

"You can come out now, Lu," Artemis said, confirming Lucia's thoughts once Kassandra had left.

That was when Lucia realized she could have simply shadow travelled away. But now it was too late, so she did as bidden.

"Let me guess: you disapprove of your new sisters as well."

It wasn't a question, but Lucia nodded anyway. "Yes, but that's not why I'm here. I was worried about Mel. Someone talking to you privately in the middle of the night is rarely a good sign."

Artemis chuckled. "I thought you had more faith in her than that."

"I do, but," Lucia said, "things are changing."

"Indeed," Artemis agreed with a sigh. Then she looked at Lucia rather skeptically. "So, you were not going to... express your disapproval? At all?"

"No, my lady," Lucia said.

"Honestly?"

"Yes. It's... your decision."

"You used to tell me when you felt uncertain about my actions," Artemis remarked. "Are you afraid that I'll snap at you now that Zoë's gone?"

"... The last time I spoke my mind, you seemed irritated with me," Lucia admitted. "That incident last month with Thalia."

"Oh. You know that was caused by Ares's influence," Artemis said. "I did not mean to - "

"But you must have been irritated with me to some extent if he was able to amplify it," Lucia dared to interrupt. "I've been annoyed with Thalia for months, but I hadn't planned on saying anything. I wouldn't have said anything without Lord Ares influencing me."

"I was only peeved that Thalia had left. It had taken Ares a while to track us down, so I wanted to leave as soon as possible to ensure he wouldn't find us again that evening," Artemis explained.

Lucia was quiet for a moment. "What _did_ he tell you?"

The goddess hesitated. "I really do not want to lie to you, dear, but neither do I want to divulge that information. At least not right now."

"You do know I'll figure it out eventually, don't you? It's only a matter of time before I hear something from another god and put two and two together."

Artemis forced a smile. "I know and I am very proud of your deductive skills - "

Lucia fought the urge to roll her eyes at that.

" - however, I promise that I will tell you soon. I just... I don't want Thalia to become angry."

"Angry? Angry at what Lord Ares told you or angry at you for telling me and not her?" Lucia asked.

"Both."

"Gods, Lady Artemis," Lucia exhaled. "Is it really that bad?"

"It is to me."

"Well, then." Lucia nodded curtly. "I shan't pry, my lady."

"Thank you," Artemis said. "Though, I would like to request your counsel."

"About?"

"The recruits."

"More specifically?"

"What do you think of them?" Artemis asked. "Individually, not all together."

"Oh. Um," Lucia said, thinking. She wasn't entirely sure if she ought to be completely bluntly honest, but if the goddess wanted her opinion, she'd get it. "Well... Amber won't last. She's a spoiled brat. You must see it. She only joined to get away from her life for a while. Mark my words: she'll fall for the first male she comes across."

"Hmm."

"Nicole's... power-hungry," Lucia went on. "You can see it in her eyes whenever she tries to use her magic. If she keeps experimenting with it, it'll destroy her one way or another."

"That would admittedly be a problem..." the goddess said, "but she could learn to control it."

"Perhaps," Lucia said, doubtfully. "As for Lizzie - she's sweet. I don't doubt her loyalty, but she's a child, not a... killer. She's not like Elaia. If she gets caught in a battle... I don't think she'll have the physical or mental strength to survive."

Artemis was quiet for a few seconds. "I have to agree with that, but I hope it will not be the case."

"I hope so, as well, but..." Lucia replied, "it's hard to train girls that young."

Artemis nodded. "I wish... never mind. Briana was next to join; what do you think of her?"

"She has spirit," Lucia answered, slowly, her mind preoccupied with theories of what the goddess had originally intended to say. "I have nothing against her except for the strength of her powers. They are very dangerous and I do not think she fully realizes that."

"After what she did to her mother, she must know to be careful," Artemis said. "Children of Hypnos usually aren't fools. They know how to maintain an acceptable level of mischief."

Lucia shrugged. "I suppose that's true."

"How about Sam?"

"She's a lot like Demeter: she'll do what needs to be done. Once we teach her how to fight, I think she'll be a good Hunter."

"I think so, as well."

"And I don't want to judge Taylor by blood," Lucia said, "but she's mortal, not even a legacy. She doesn't have the innate battle reflexes that most demigods have. Granted, your blessing ought to give her some, but you know she'll never naturally be a fighter. She's too modern. Fighting and blood intimidate her. I fear she'll die a painful death sooner or later."

"That's rather morbid..." Artemis commented, frowning at Lucia.

"I know," Lucia said as she tried to recall who had joined after Taylor. "I do like Madison: she's courageous, but not foolish. Though, she does have a heroic streak. When she dies, it'll be heroic and with honor. If not for the impending war, I'd be certain that she would live long, however..."

Artemis nodded, not looking too pleased.

"And... I don't know how Rachel does it, but she _knows_ things. I suppose it's intuition. And she's uncannily skilled at archery. With a bit more practice, she'll be practically as good as Demetria. I'm sure she'll last for quite a while. Oh, and there's Kelsey. She's somewhat like Madison: she's brave, but she's younger. She's considerably more naïve and foolish. She's likely to pick fights and get herself into trouble. I'm mostly concerned for her for the same reasons I am for Madison."

Artemis sighed. "All valid points."

"Then, why - " Lucia yawned.

"You're tired," Artemis interrupted. "We ought to return to camp."

There was a certain tone of finality in the goddess's voice, so Lucia just nodded in agreement.

"And..." Artemis continued as they began to walk. "I would appreciate it if you could give me your thoughts on every new Hunter."

Lucia nodded again.

The goddess was quiet for a few moments.

"You failed to mention Kassandra."

"... Indeed," Lucia said.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Kassandra is... rather like myself, I think. Though, I'm not sure how I feel about that. I think she fits in with us. She's a bit presumptuous, but she ought to grow out of it."

"I was thinking the same thing," Artemis said. "She still has a lot to learn."

"They all do," Lucia said. She hesitated. "I fear what the war will do to them."

Artemis was silent for a moment. "As do I."

They didn't say anything else until they returned to camp, even then only quietly bidding each other a good night as they entered their tents.


	5. Camp Jupiter

**Camp Jupiter, shortly after _The Blood of Olympus_.**

It was a week after the Feast of Spes when the Hunters arrived at Camp Jupiter. Lady Artemis - well, Lady Diana, at that moment - had decided it would be proper for her to thank the Roman praetor girl for destroying the giant Orion, who had been terrorizing her Hunters for millennia whenever she was not present.

Lucia, for one, was quite glad to visit Camp Jupiter again. She felt oddly at home there. The Hunt was her one true home, but the demigod camp felt a bit like the Underworld and she felt connected to her godly ancestors whilst there.

However, Lucia could feel the apprehension radiating from her sisters (even the new ones) as they entered the boundaries of the camp. The Hunters had nearly always been dominated by Greek demigods and, so, they rarely visited the Romans or interacted with their goddess in her Roman form. By the time of the American Civil War, Lucia was the sole Roman Hunter and Lord Jupiter decided it would be best to henceforth forbid the membership of Roman demigods. So, now, it unnerved the Hunters somewhat to travel with Lady Diana after over a century of the goddess remaining in her Greek form for the sake of those newcomers who were forbidden from knowing of the other demigods. It was not that the goddess was an entirely different person while in her Roman aspect - her two forms were, in fact, very much alike in comparison to some of the other gods - but there were certain differences to which they had grown unaccustomed. Diana was, overall, more strict; she would appear as a girl the maximum age of her Hunters rather than the average; she was more prone to sarcasm; she would not tolerate slow completion or outright disregard of her orders; she would leave the Hunters in Zoë's care more often. But, at the same time, she would also be more likely to take an arrow for someone rather than risk not being able to heal them later.

Lucia, personally, was glad to see Diana again; it was refreshing even though she wasn't very pleased that the goddess had insisted that Lucia, as a Roman, walk with her and Thalia at the front of their group.

As Lucia crossed the Little Tiber, she could see that the Twelfth Legion had prepared a small welcoming party consisting of the two praetors - a girl and a boy - and four female centurions.

The group bowed as the Hunters came to a halt.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter, Lady Diana," the dark-haired praetor girl said. She must have been the famed Reyna, daughter of Bellona.

"Thank you, Praetor Ramirez-Arellano," Diana said, smiling warmly.

The girl glanced over at her fellow praetor who was looking rather stunned by the presence of the goddess. She elbowed him, hissing, "_Frank_!"

"Huh - oh, uh, we are very honored by your presence, my lady," Frank stammered, blushing slightly. This earned him many glares from the Hunters.

"Thank you. Praetor Zhang," Diana said, curtly. Then she gestured at Thalia. "This is my lieutenant, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. I believe you - " She glanced between Thalia and Reyna. " - have already met."

Reyna nodded. "We have."

"And this - " Diana waved a hand at Lucia this time. " - is my only Roman Hunter, Lucia Antonia, daughter of Pluto, legacy of several Roman and Greek gods."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Reyna said, her dark eyes studying Lucia intently. She glanced at Lucia's arm, evidently noting the lack of a legion tattoo. Then she pointed at a darker-skinned centurion. "This is Hazel Levesque, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort. She is also a child of Pluto, the only one in the Legion. Perhaps, you two would like to talk later?"

Hazel smiled at Lucia who felt a pang of irritation. That silly twelve-year-old had stolen her spotlight as their father's favorite. The gods had long ago foresaw that Lucia would be part of a Great Prophecy and she had been certain the Prophecy of Seven would have been hers, not some random untrained girl's. Lucia's failure to bring Pluto any glory in the last two Great Prophecies had made him rather disappointed in her.

Lucia glanced at Diana. The goddess met her eye and gave a slight nod. Lucia looked back at Hazel and said, "Yes, I'd love to."

"Great; we can arrange something later," Reyna said. Then she continued, "And this is Céline Dufort, legacy of Mars, Centurion of the First Cohort - "

The oldest-looking (perhaps in her early twenties) girl bowed her head to Diana.

" - And Leila Northrop, daughter of Ceres, Centurion of the Fourth Cohort - "

The blonde gave an awkward sort of wave.

" - And Vinka Horvat, legacy of Victoria, centurion of the Third Cohort."

The last girl smiled.

"Oh, and Frank Zhang, my fellow Praetor," Reyna concluded. "A son of Mars."

"It is nice to meet you all. I hardly think you'll learn all their names, but this is Melissa, Demetria, Anne, Isabel, Kassandra, Ellen, Catherine, Lydia, Allie, Briana, Sam, Jade, Rebecca, Monica, Mia, Rachel and Ashley," Diana said, pointing at each Hunter in turn.

"Welcome, all of you," Reyna said. "My centurions would be honored to give you a tour of camp and New Rome. Most of our campers have decided to go to the mortal world for the weekend to enjoy the good weather, so you needn't worry about there being many males around. Also, I've requested the guys who remain to stay in their barracks or hang around the gym in New Rome. They should stay clear of you. Does this suit you, my lady? While your Hunters are touring, we can have the discussion you requested."

"That is very considerate of you," Diana said. "Yes, I believe my Hunters will enjoy that."

"Then it's settled. Praetor Zhang will carry out my duties for the evening while we speak," Reyna said. "And, Céline, you can start leading the Hunters."

Lucia glanced back and saw that her sisters didn't look entirely thrilled with this arrangement; she wasn't too pleased either. It looked like it was going to be a boring day. The girls sent looks at the goddess, silently asking if they really had to be entertained by the centurions. Diana merely inclined her head in answer. The Hunters grudgingly started to follow Céline.

As Lucia began to step away, Diana put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Do you mind if Lucia joins our discussion, praetor?" Diana inquired.

If Reyna was nonplussed by the question, she didn't show it. "No, not at all, my lady."

Thalia glanced back, giving Lucia a questioning look. Lucia half-shrugged and shook her head slightly to show that she was just as clueless about this arrangement as she was.

"Shall we speak in the principia?" Reyna asked.

"Yes, I think that would be best," Diana said.

"And I should probably get to my duties," Frank said, shifting uneasily from foot to foot. "It's been an honor to meet you, Lady Diana."

Diana smiled politely.

Frank bowed and left.

"This way," Reyna said, turning to head down one of the streets of the camp.

Lucia and the goddess followed her until they reached the principia. Reyna held open the door for them and Lucia entered first.

The mosaic of Romulus and Remus on the ceiling looked even more impressive than Lucia remembered. The room itself contained even more banners and medals now and the table in the center was cluttered with modern technological devices, school notebooks, daggers, and various candies. Though, like old times, Aurum and Argentum stood at either side of the table, guarding it.

"Please, sit, my lady," Reyna said, gesturing at the two high-backed praetor chairs behind the table.

"No, that's alright. You are the praetor: it is the right of you and your colleague to occupy those chairs, not mine," Diana said. "You may sit, if you wish."

"I might as well stand," Reyna said.

There was a somewhat awkward silence. Lucia didn't understand why Diana had made her go with her, so she wasn't entirely certain if she should try to initiate some kind of conversation or not. For the moment, she decided not to do so because she had an odd feeling about the daughter of Bellona; it wasn't that she distrusted the girl, but the lonely, exhausted, and pained look in her eyes was awfully familiar. It was the look Lucia often saw in her own reflection when she wasn't with the Hunters and, sometimes, even when she was.

"You have my greatest thanks for defeating the giant Orion," Diana told Reyna. "My Hunters would have taken great pleasure in avenging their fallen sisters themselves, but I understand that it was your task. I will be eternally thankful that the giant will not murder any more maidens on my account."

"My lady - " Lucia began to say, then stopped. She disagreed with Diana's roundabout logic for blaming herself in this situation, but she shouldn't question or contradict the goddess in the presence of a stranger.

Diana and Reyna both looked over at her.

"Lucia refuses to hold me accountable for Orion's actions, but I must disagree with her," Diana explained. "I'll spare you the story, praetor; it's not a happy one."

"As you wish, my lady," Reyna said, bowing her head a little.

"Again, thank you, Reyna," Diana said. "I know the children of Rome do not look highly upon archery, but I will not let you go unrewarded." She held out her hand and a silver bow appeared in her palm. "This is the type of bow I give to my Hunters. I believe you deserve to have one."

Reyna hesitated and then took the bow reverently. "Thank you, Lady Diana."

Lucia raised an eyebrow at Diana. Giving Reyna one of her bows was practically the same as making the girl a Hunter and Lucia doubted the praetor would abandon her legion to join the Hunt. Though, Diana seemed to be inviting Reyna to join them, regardless.

"Now that it is yours, it will appear whenever you have need of it and, once it is unneeded, it will simply vanish, as will a quiver," Diana said, ignoring Lucia. "Though, I'm afraid you must supply your own arrows."

"That's not a problem," Reyna replied as she examined the bow carefully.

Lucia watched Diana uncertainly. She generally provided the Hunters with arrows. Was she asking Reyna to be a Hunter or not, then?

Forgetting her decision not to question Diana, Lucia asked, "You're not - ?"

"I am not," Diana answered simply.

"But - "

"Reyna is well-suited for her job, don't you think?" Diana said.

"Well, yes, but - "

"No."

Lucia was quiet for a moment. "Alright."

Reyna glanced between them, but did not ask for elaboration. Her new bow disappeared.

"And before I forget," Diana said, addressing the praetor again. "Lord Jupiter has agreed to revoke his law forbidding the membership of Romans in the Hunt. If any of your legionnaires express interest in joining, contact Thalia, Lucia, or myself."

"Do you have any requirements for membership?" Reyna asked.

"They must be maidens, of course; no younger than eight, preferably a bit older so that they fully understand what it means to be a Hunter," Diana said.

Reyna nodded. "I'll inform the legion at next muster."

"Thank you," Diana said.

After exchanging some further polite conversation about recent and current events, the goddess and praetor decided to find the rest of the Hunt for lunch; Lucia, however, excused herself, expressing her desire to visit her father's temple. She knew he would be further offended by her if she did not stop by to pray to him when she had the opportunity to do so and she might as well start inching back into his good books rather than continuing to free-fall into the bad.

As Lucia drew nearer to the temple, she saw that the roof was covered by jewels and bones. Gifts from Levesque and di Angelo, she presumed.

She motioned her hands up and the earth beneath her feet rose several feet, letting her walk onto the roof. Once there, she lowered the earth down to its normal height and sat down with her legs dangling over the edge. She didn't dare touch her half-siblings' gifts. She needed to leave something there that would clearly have come from her. Something made of shadows and dark energy would do the trick, but Lucia doubted she'd be able to sustain it once she left. She grit her teeth in annoyance. What gift would her father appreciate?

Lucia summoned up some jewels and bones of her own, intending to merely send them back into the ground, but then an idea occurred to her. She formed a thin dagger of dark energy. Then she forced the gems and bones onto the dagger, reshaping them to cover the dagger in a thin layer. The dark energy dissipated and she had more bones and jewels appear to fill in the empty space inside the dagger.

After the dagger was complete, Lucia found herself feeling immensely tired. She rarely used her powers to reshape items in her father's domain and that particular talent still drained her energy considerably, but she supposed that would make it a more meaningful offering.

Lucia slid off the roof and placed the impressive-looking dagger on Pluto's altar.

"_Placetne tibi_?" Lucia asked quietly.

Silence.

Lucia sighed. At least she tried.

Though he could have sent a small sign anyway...

"Lucia!"

Lucia turned her back on the altar and stepped out of the temple. Anne came skidding to a halt before her, flipping her braided red hair over her shoulder.

"What?" Lucia asked, grumpily.

"Di - _Lady_ Diana needs to see you. _Now_," Anne said. She paused, biting her lip. "Please, tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

Anne took hold of her arm and started pulling her back to the camp before answering, "We ran into this girl during the tour and - and, gods, she looked nearly identical to you. We thought she was you until we saw her eyes - they're blue - and Lady Diana got back to us just then and... Lucia, you must know what this looks like."

Sometime while Anne was speaking, Lucia's jaw had dropped open. Lucia just shook her head, unable to form words for a moment.

"You know I wouldn't..." Lucia said. "I never - "

"I know, I know," Anne groaned. "but we've spoken about this. You have always wanted a family of your own."

"As have you!" Lucia retorted. "That is hardly a valid argument against me."

"I'm never away from the Hunt like you are," Anne said. Her face looked conflicted. "I would like nothing more than to believe that girl isn't your child, but..."

"I'd never hide something like this from the goddess," Lucia argued. "I never lie. I'd sooner die or leave the Hunt permanently."

Anne looked helplessly at her.

They broke into a run.

"That girl can't look that much like me," Lucia said, trying to think logically and to reassure herself. "You thought she was me so you saw what you wanted to see."

The daughter of Aphrodite looked at her pityingly. "Lady Diana is talking to the girl in the principia."

Lucia sped up. She sprinted through the streets of Rome, pushing past the occasional camper.

The street in front of the principia was crowded with Hunters. They were dead silent as they shifted out of Lucia's way. Melissa had her eyes narrowed. Lydia looked at her disbelievingly and infinitely hurt. Demetria briefly squeezed her shoulder. Thalia met her eyes with a frown.

Lucia ignored them. She had to ignore them. She entered the principia. She glanced at the goddess.

"My lady, I - oh, _gods_ - "

Lucia stopped when her eyes ran over the girl in a purple shirt. She knew she was doomed. The girl looked about sixteen; she was practically a mirror image of Lucia: she had the same high cheekbones, dark hair, and somewhat large nose, Lucia's mother's nose. But the girl had bright blue eyes - almost like Thalia's - and her face was slightly more round, her hair slightly curled. But they were the same height; they had the same utterly bewildered expression on their faces. (Lucia had seen her own reflection enough times to know how she looked when shocked.) The resemblance was unmistakable and it scared Lucia far more than any monster she had ever faced.

"My lady, I _swear_..." Lucia said desperately, dropping to her knees, disregarding the somewhat embarrassed look the camper gave her. "I swear on the Styx I didn't - I have never - I _would_ never - you know I wouldn't - "

Diana raised a hand; she looked furious and not at all inclined to let the matter drop without consequence. Lucia fell silent and cringed slightly without really meaning to (since, after all, she had witnessed her mistress transform several former Hunters into animals as punishment for similar betrayals by waving her hand), but she continued to hold the goddess's gaze, trying to convey her innocence and lack of knowledge about the girl. Even though she and Diana were good friends by both of their admission, moments like these reminded her quite clearly that Diana was indeed a goddess and Lucia would always fear her on some level.

"We're probably half-sisters," the camper-girl offered, addressing Diana. "You can't blame her for that."

Diana spared the girl a quick glance, before focusing her intense silver eyes on Lucia. "Tell me the truth."

Lucia was hurt by the order like she was every other time the goddess had used her curse, but she would agree that it was the best way to find out the truth.

"I am a maiden: I have not had_ intimate_ relations with anyone," Lucia said. It was a somewhat uncomfortable thing to say, especially with that girl there, but it was true and it needed to be said.

"Then I hope you forgive me and your sisters for doubting you," Diana said, offering her hand to Lucia to help her stand.

Lucia took it gratefully, feeling a wave of relief. "Thank you, my lady. Forgiveness isn't necessary; the evidence against me _is_ quite compelling."

"Indeed," Diana said. She still sounded rather irritated.

"Um," Lucia then said, addressing the camper. "Who are you, exactly? Who are your parents?"

"Max FitzRoy," the girl said. "I - "

"Max?" Lucia interrupted. "That's a boys' name."

"Maximiliana. I go by 'Max'. It's much less pretentious."

"Alright... I can respect that," Lucia said.

"I don't know my birth parents. I'm adopted," Max said. "My mom brought me to the Wolf House a few years ago."

"Then you must have been claimed," Diana said. She looked at the tattoo on Max's arm. "But I do not believe I recognize that symbol."

Max lifted her arm a bit and frowned. "They say I'm probably some distant legacy and that my godly ancestor must have given up on keeping track of my lineage. Juno claimed me as her champion; they say it's a great honor."

"Juno?" Lucia and Diana asked at the same time, exchanging looks. The queen of the gods seemed to have been meddling with everyone's lives recently.

"Yeah," Max said, "but she's never contacted me. I bet she forgot about me, too."

"I have not," came Juno's voice.

The goddess appeared, wearing black robes and her usual goat skin cape. To Lucia, this seemed a little too perfectly timed, but she wasn't sure how to react.

Max stared at Juno, stunned. She got down on a knee.

"Will you not kneel before the Queen of Olympus, daughter of Pluto?" Juno asked, meeting Lucia's eyes.

Lucia inclined her head.

"My Hunters do not kneel to you," Diana said, coolly.

"Perhaps you ought to set a better example for them, _daughter of Latona_," Juno sneered.

"Oh, indeed I will," Diana said with an angry impish gleam in her eyes. Her silver bow appeared in her hands. "_Stepmother_."

"Oh, please, Diana. We both know you'll not harm me while I hold the answers to your questions," Juno said, chuckling and waving a dismissive hand.

"Well, I will," Max said, hesitantly getting back to her feet and drawing her Imperial gold gladius. "A little persuasion is the best way to get answers."

Lucia found that she had also subconsciously summoned her Stygian iron gladius into her hand.

"Why - why did you claim me?" Max demanded. "Why didn't my godly ancestor do it?"

Diana seemed about to interrupt, but stopped herself after meeting Lucia's eyes.

"Oh, but that's simple, my dear," Juno said. "I created you."

"But you're the goddess of marriage," Max argued. "You don't have kids with mortals."

"I never said you are my child by blood," Juno said, carelessly. Then she pointed an elegant finger at Lucia. "There's your mo - put that sword down, Hunter! - your mother."

"What did you do?" Diana demanded as Lucia reluctantly lowered her gladius from where she had raised it towards Juno's throat.

"_I_ did not do anything significant," Juno said. "I merely provided a mortal scientist with some of Antonia and Jupiter's... oh, what do the mortals call them? Cells? I think that is it. He did some of that mumbo jumbo the mortals do and created Maximiliana."

"What?" Lucia said uncomprehendingly. All that Juno was saying was hard to believe.

"I needed a champion. Your lineage combined with my husband's blood has the potential to create extremely powerful demigods, as you can see," Juno said, gesturing at Max. "However... the Fates did not take kindly to my interference and my dear Maximiliana has no prospect for a glorious future."

"You mean..." Lucia said slowly. "That girl is Jupiter's child? My child?"

Juno rolled her eyes. "Did I not just say that?"

Lucia stared at Max and Max stared back.

"No," Lucia said. "That's not possible."

"I assure you it is the truth," Juno said. "Diana, you are a goddess of childbirth; don't you sense the mother/daughter connection between them? Is that not why you were certain your Hunter betrayed you?"

Lucia's eyes snapped over to her mistress, seeking confirmation of what Juno was saying.

Diana glared at her stepmother. "What you and that scientist did, it's not natural."

It was not a direct confirmation, but it was enough for Lucia. She took a long look at Max, not even registering Juno's next reply.

The girl had Jupiter's eyes.

Then, Lucia took off at a sprint to the nearest darkest shadow.

"Lucia!" Diana called.

But Lucia was already consumed by the shadows and cold and darkness and wind that teleported her to the throne room of Olympus. When she stepped out of the shadows of Bacchus's throne, she was satisfied to find that Jupiter was sitting on his, reading something on his iPhone.

"Jupiter!" she said furiously, striding up to him.

He took a quick glance at her before returning to his phone, grumbling, "What?"

"It was your idea, wasn't it?" Lucia continued, seething with rage.

"What?" he said again, looking away from his phone and at her with furrowed brows.

"The girl! - Juno - " Lucia said, unsure of where to start. "You - "

"What on earth are you raving about?" Jupiter asked.

"_Our daughter_!"

He looked taken aback for a moment. "I could be wrong, but as much as I would have liked to, I don't recall that we ever actually - "

"Because we _didn't_!" Lucia snapped, further irritated by his offhand reference to their affair from some time ago.

"Of course, we didn't," Jupiter agreed, as if that was what he had been saying from the start. "You remain a Hunter."

"Exactly. We didn't. Juno did."

"Juno?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know," Lucia said. "You must've known. I bet you planned it."

Jupiter narrowed his eyes. "If I did ever know of what you are speaking, it has since slipped my mind. Do enlighten me."

"Juno instructed some _mortal_ to combine part of your essence with mine to create a demigod girl or, at least, that's how I understand it," Lucia explained, for once entirely fine with obeying his order.

"Huh," he said. He brought his hand to his chin and propped his elbow on the armrest of his throne. "That's rather fascinating..."

"If Juno truly did this without your knowledge, you have to punish her," Lucia said. "She made that poor child live without her parents."

"I _have_ to do nothing. Do not forget your place, Hunter," Jupiter said, his stormy eyes met her gaze intensely. He stood and walked forward, shrinking to human size. "Many of my children live parentless. Such is the will of the Fates."

"Well, this is my daughter and I'll not have her suffer so," Lucia said, ignoring the hint of warning in his expression. "I have seen what monsters your orphaned children have turned into. You _will_ be a father to this girl. You _will_ visit her. You _will_ provide her with support and love."

"You may do that, if you wish. I, however, will not show favoritism to any demigod, especially not to my own child, if that girl is in fact mine," Jupiter said, patronizingly. "I must set an example for the other gods."

"I don't care about the other gods," Lucia said. "You will be the parent she deserves."

"I can't be. That is my final word on this."

"Stop being such a damn bastard!" Lucia snapped irritably.

Before she could even flinch, Lucia flew through the air and landed at the base of Venus's throne. She tasted blood. Her cheek stung horribly. And Jupiter advanced on her, wearing a death glare.

"How _dare_ you insult me!"

It was then that Lucia realized she had spent the last few minutes yelling at the king of the gods, but she was too terrified to speak, to try to utter an apology. He wouldn't actually _hurt_ her, would he?

The air between her and the angry god began to glow with bright light. Lucia shut her eyes tightly for a moment and, after the light had died down, opened them to find Diana standing there, facing Jupiter.

"My lord, forgive Lucia's rudeness," Diana said. "She is distraught."

Jupiter scoffed. He was still glaring at Lucia over the goddess's shoulder.

"She's in shock about the girl," Diana insisted. "She's not thinking - "

Jupiter had raised a hand to silence her, rolling his eyes. He sighed. "Yes, yes. That much is clear. How can we be certain that the demigod is mine? You both seem rather convinced of this."

"Juno said it herself," Diana said.

"And you believe her?" Jupiter asked dubiously. "Perhaps your Huntress had slept with some other god on her own accord. You must remember that she did nearly do it with Mars a few centuries ago."

Lucia blushed furiously in embarrassment and guilt. _That_ was not to be mentioned.

"I hardly think that's relevant, my lord," Diana said with a glare.

Lucia opened her mouth to insist on her innocence, but a look from Diana convinced her to let the goddess handle it.

"I had ordered Lucia to tell the truth and she said that she has not... participated in anything that could result in a child, therefore, unless Lucia has broken free of her curse, Juno must be telling the truth," Diana said.

Jupiter considered this. "Very well, then...Would either of you like to inform me of my daughter's name?"

Diana met Lucia's eyes and nodded over at Jupiter, telling her rather clearly that she should be the one to answer.

"Maximiliana FitzRoy," Lucia said quietly. "If she has a middle name, I am unaware of it."

"That's rather lacking in subtlety," Jupiter grumbled. "Maximiliana FitzRoy. _The greatest son of the king_. Wrong gender, but Juno must have high hopes for her regardless."

"Indeed," Lucia agreed.

Jupiter glanced between Diana and Lucia for a moment. Then, to Lucia's surprise, his gaze softened considerably when it settled on her. He had not looked at her like that since they had ended their romance a decade ago.

"My lord?" Lucia asked, somewhat uncomfortable with the way he watched her since Diana was _right there_ and, gods, she hadn't even realized that she had missed that look until that moment.

He was quiet.

He glanced at Diana.

Then back at Lucia.

"I'll send the girl a sign," he conceded.

Before Lucia could thank him, he transformed into an eagle and flew away.

And she was left at the base of Venus's throne with her mistress.

Silence.

"My lady," Lucia began with her head bowed. "Thank you. Had you not come, I fear he would have killed me."

Diana rolled her eyes. "The look he gave you just now suggests otherwise."

Lucia didn't reply immediately, instead using her time to sit more comfortably by drawing her knees up before her. "Oh."

"He tolerated more disrespect than I would have expected," Diana said, sitting down beside Lucia.

"I suppose so," Lucia said. Then she finally looked at Diana. "But you weren't here. How - ?"

"I was listening," Diana interrupted. "I hoped my intervention wouldn't be necessary. Alas, I was wrong. I doubt he would have killed you, but he most likely would have done something painful."

Lucia sighed. "Yeah."

"Do you still love him?" Diana asked.

For a second, Lucia was terrified at the suggestion, but then she saw that the goddess seemed genuinely curious rather than angry.

Though, it still took her a moment to think of a reply. She looked around at the Olympian thrones, biting her lip as she thought.

"I hardly know. I've missed him. I care for him. I care for his well-being as the king, as my uncle, as your father. However, I'm not... _in love_ with him. I don't think I am."

Diana nodded.

They sat in silence for a while.

And, soon, Lucia's terror started to return. She had a _child_. It was such an utterly ridiculous and unbelievable concept. But it was fact. Juno had defied the laws of natural reproduction and created a child for Lucia. But Hunters were not supposed to have children: by the time they gave birth or even sometimes by the time they were truly in love, they would no longer be Hunters. Where did that put her? She'd been in love with her child's father at one point, but she hadn't been pregnant, she hadn't engaged in anything more than relatively chaste kisses with him.

Lucia groaned, propping her elbow against her leg and putting her face in her hand.

"What is it?" Diana said.

Lucia couldn't reply. She was staring at her knee intensely. She was on the verge of sobbing: her eyes pricked with unshed tears and her breathing had quickened.

"Lu?"

Lucia brought her hand lower to cover her eyes as she closed them tightly._ Oh, gods..._

She felt Diana's hand close around her wrist. She did not resist when the goddess pulled her hand away from her face.

Diana was watching her with concern.

"Am - am I - am I still a Hunter?"

"Of course," Diana answered, looking somewhat bewildered by the question.

Lucia swallowed. "I'm - I'm a _mother_. A maiden can't be a mother. A maiden can't have a child. A _child_ can't have a child."

"You are a Hunter unless I say otherwise," Diana said sternly. Then she frowned. "Or unless you do not wish to be a Hunter."

"I want nothing more than to remain in your service," Lucia said immediately, horrified that Diana might think she didn't want to be part of the Hunt, "but I'm hardly worthy of being called a Hunter. I've stretched the limits of my oath too far. I have no idea how you found it in yourself to pardon my relationship with Mars. I wouldn't have pardoned it. I almost let him have me; I probably _would_ have let him have me if he hadn't come to his senses and Vulcan hadn't caught us. And - and _Jupiter_..."

"That's enough," Diana said. "What happened with Mars... I'd say that was inevitable given the circumstances: the amount of time you were on that ship, the rum you had been drinking, the power your curse has over you even if a god gives you a suggestion rather than a direct order..."

Lucia hadn't been _that_ helpless. She had made her own choices and she was about to say as much, but Diana continued.

"And it is undeniably more difficult to resist certain emotions rather than succumb to them."

"You never say such things when the others fall in love," Lucia said somewhat grumpily. "I don't deserve to be treated any differently from them."

"I never _say_ it, but I think it..." Diana sighed. "You know I am not ignorant of romantic love."

"I know..."

"I gave you the same choice I gave the others. You do not have to leave unless you have - " She made a face. " - consummated your love, as long as you agree not to continue seeing the male."

Lucia nodded halfheartedly. "But a _child_. I have a child..."

"Which is unprecedented. Unless Juno plans to use the rest of my Hunters to create demigods, then I see no reason why I should hold that against you," Diana said. "But I shall, of course, speak to the council about this. Juno cannot pull such stunts whenever she wants. Her behavior is unacceptable. It is not your fault whatsoever."

Lucia sighed and leaned her head back against the throne. "But what am I to do, my lady? The girl must be around my physical age. She's hardly likely to accept me as her mother, but I can't just ignore that she's my flesh and blood."

Diana didn't respond right away, but when she did, she chuckled, saying, "I must be the worst person you could ask that."

Lucia gave her a look. That was not an acceptable answer. Diana was supposed to help; Lucia had absolutely no idea what to do, what was the right thing to do. She wanted advice. She _needed_ to be told what to do.

"Sorry," Diana said. "I suppose that's not helpful... I think you should talk to the girl."

Lucia scoffed. "Easier said than done."

"I don't know. If you talk to her, you can find out how she feels about you and then you will be able to judge what to do next. Maybe."

"Maybe," Lucia agreed.

"Or... Perhaps you would like to visit the Underworld for the evening," Diana offered. "You may find better advice there."

"Why should I even bother? My father isn't pleased with me at the moment; he's unlikely to speak with me."

"I didn't mean your father," Diana said. "You have not been to your ancestors' house in Elysium since - "

"No. I haven't, but I can't," Lucia interrupted. "My mother and I have grown too far apart. I can't ask her."

"She's still your mother, Lucia."

Lucia got up and began to pace.

"She remembers her life as if it were yesterday," Lucia said. "And I... I don't. I remember it, but it's vague... Bits are missing."

"Does that matter?"

"Yes. She doesn't know me as who I am now," Lucia answered bitterly. "She thinks of me as that little innocent Roman girl. She can't seem to understand that even though I look the same, I'm not the same. I'm hardly who I used to be. You know that. You know me better than she does. You're more my mother than she is."

Diana was silent.

"I'm sorry, my lady," Lucia added quickly, freezing in place as she realized what she had said. Suggesting the goddess was a mother, in any sense, seemed blasphemous when said aloud to her face.

"There's no need to apologize," Diana replied, sighing. "You are not the first to say something of that sort and you certainly will not be the last."

It was Lucia's turn to be silent for a few moments. Then, she said, "I'll go to Elysium and I'll ask her for help."

"If you do not want to, then don't," Diana said. "I will help you as best I can."

"You will?"

"Yes," she said, "but, first, we ought to return to the others. They must be worried by now: we've been gone for at least ten minutes."

Lucia hesitated, but then she nodded.

Diana stood up.

"Shall I shadow travel us?" Lucia asked.

"No, I'll transport us," Diana said. "You're distracted and I have no wish to end up in the middle of a lake again."

"Come on. I only did that _once_. Centuries ago."

"True, but there was that other time we landed so close to a cliff edge that we nearly fell off it."

"That was Zephyr's fault. Mostly."

Diana raised her eyebrows at Lucia and held out her hand.

"...As you wish," Lucia relented. She took the goddess's hand and shut her eyes tightly just as they disappeared in a flash of divine light.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to clarify: Lucia's question "<em>Placetne tibi<em>?_" _is Latin for "Does it please you?" referring to the dagger she made. Latona is the Latin name for Leto, the mother of Artemis and Apollo. Maximiliana FitzRoy translates into English as roughly "the greatest son of the king" because Maximiliana comes from the Latin word _maximus_ meaning _the greatest_ and FitzRoy is an Anglo-Norman surname (meaning _son of the king)_ that was historically given to illegitimate children of English kings; it seemed like just the kind of apt name Juno would have given to her little side project.**

**On another note: by now, I feel like I have vaguely mentioned several events from Lucia's past. There are quite a few that I really want to go into more detail about (including a couple that I have yet to mention), but I'm curious as to what you guys would like to know more about. So, feel free to ask questions. I'll be happy to answer. Thanks for reading!**


	6. After the Battle

**Mount Olympus, after the Battle of Manhattan, during _The Last Olympian_.**

Lucia watched from the shadows of the Olympian Throne Room as the surviving demigods gathered and the Council assembled. The Hunters had chosen to seek refuge in one of Artemis's temples rather than join the campers. Lucia had left them, trying to find the goddess (or, if worst came to worst, Apollo) to try to revive those who had lost consciousness but hopefully still had some time before their strings were cut, as well as to heal those who had broken bones or severe injuries. There was only so much Phoebe and Catherine could do even with their healing expertise.

Lucia had tried to get to Artemis multiple times, but the room was so full, especially once the Cyclopes arrived, that she couldn't. Once Zeus had taken his throne, the other Olympians had followed suit and Lucia wasn't the type to interrupt the Council, so she settled on standing by her father's rather shabby-looking guest chair with Persephone (who tolerated Lucia considerably well nowadays). The di Angelo boy sat at Hades's feet, but he seemed to be utterly ignorant of her presence, looking as jovial as a five-year-old on Christmas morning.

"Are you alright?" Hades asked out of the corner of his mouth, glancing at Lucia.

"I've been worse," Lucia answered, distractedly. She was trying to meet Artemis's eyes. The goddess, however, was contentedly speaking with Athena.

Hades made a sound like he was about to reply, but then Zeus roared, "POSEIDON!" and grumped, "Well, Poseidon? Are you too proud to join us in council, my brother?"

Poseidon looked up at Zeus from where he was standing next to Jackson. "I would be honored, Lord Zeus."

Poseidon strode over to his fishing seat and the Olympian Council officially convened.

Lucia stopped listening around that point. She was still trying to meet Artemis's eyes. Though now, she also tried to meet Apollo's gaze. Both of them, unfortunately, were doing their best to appear as if they were listening to and enjoying Zeus's long speech about the bravery of the gods. Lucia glanced at Hades; _he_ would certainly listen, but Lucia knew he would not be of any help to her: he respected death and wouldn't try to prevent the deaths of a few random immortal girls that meant nothing to him.

Then - miraculously - Artemis looked over at Lucia. The goddess had been smiling, but her smile faded as she noticed Lucia's (most likely) grumpy and despairing face.

_What is it?_ Artemis's voice said in Lucia's mind. _Is someone hurt?_

_Yes, it's rather bad. We've had a few deaths, but Nicole's unconscious; we think she might still be alive,_ Lucia thought, _I don't know why, but I can't tell if she's dead. And a few of the others have rather severe injuries. I tried to get your attention earlier. Phoebe and Catherine can't do much at this point._

Artemis looked back at Zeus, who seemed to be bringing an end to his speech, with an intense expression. She replied, _I cannot leave. Zeus will have my head if I do._

_Artemis,_ Lucia insisted.

The goddess looked back at her, letting a bit of her indecision show on her face. _Ask your father if Nicole has passed._

"Father," Lucia whispered immediately.

Hades raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nicole - is she dead?" Lucia breathed. "She's a Hunter, daughter of Hecate."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes."

_She's dead,_ Lucia thought, looking back at Artemis.

"As for my brothers," Zeus said loudly, interrupting Lucia's mental conversation, "we are thankful" - he cleared his throat like the words were hard to get out - "erm, thankful for the aid of Hades."

Hades nodded smugly. He patted di Angelo on the shoulders. Lucia was glad she couldn't see the look on the boy's face: he probably looked so thrilled that it would be nauseating.

"And, of course," Zeus continued, though he looked uncomfortable, "we must... um... thank Poseidon."

"I'm sorry, brother," Poseidon said. "What was that?"

"We must thank Poseidon," Zeus repeated in a growl. "Without whom... it would've been difficult - "

"Difficult?" Poseidon asked innocently.

"Impossible," Zeus conceded. "Impossible to defeat Typhon."

Lucia nearly rolled her eyes at their petty sibling rivalry, but the rest of the gods merely murmured in agreement of Zeus's statement. She met Artemis's gaze again, asking, _Well?_

_Damn it,_ was Artemis's reply. Then, noticing Lucia's shocked reaction at the mild swear, she added, _Sorry. It's difficult to censor thoughts._

_It's fine, but what about -_

"Which leaves us," Zeus said, interrupting Lucia's thoughts again, "only the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well - even if there are a few dents in my throne."

_Your sisters will have to wait,_ Artemis replied quickly. _I'll try to speed up Zeus's thanks if I can._

Lucia nodded and stood there, agitatedly tapping her foot, as Zeus called Thalia forward and promised to help fill the Hunters' ranks, something which upset her even further. The Hunters should not be concerned with their numbers; in Lucia's opinion, the fewer Hunters there were, the better. The ones who remained usually truly wanted to be there and had not been coerced to join.

Artemis, however, smiled one of her usual smiles and addressed Thalia: "You have done well, my lieutenant. You have made me proud and all those Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I'm sure." She spared Lucia a glance and then glared pointedly at Hades.

Hades shrugged. "Probably."

Artemis continued to glare.

"_Father_," Lucia hissed.

"Okay," Hades grumbled. "I'll streamline their application process."

Thalia smiled in a bittersweet, but proud way. "Thank you, my lady." She bowed to each of the gods and then limped over to stand by Artemis's throne.

"Tyson, son of Poseidon!" Zeus called.

The Cyclops looked nervous, but he went to stand in the middle of the Council.

"Doesn't miss many meals, does he?" Zeus muttered condescendingly. "Tyson, for your bravery in the war, and for leading the Cyclopes, you are appointed a general in the armies of Olympus. You shall henceforth lead your brethren into war whenever required by the gods. And you shall have a new... um... what kind of weapon would you like? A sword? An axe?"

"Stick!" the Cyclops said, showing his broken club. Lucia had to admit he was somewhat cute, in a oh-look-there's-a-cute-puppy kind of way.

Artemis seemed to have quickly lost interest in the Council: she was now exchanging whispers with Thalia.

"Very well," Zeus said. "We will grant you a new, er, stick. The best stick that may be found."

"Hooray!" the Cyclops cried and the rest of the Cyclopes cheered as he rejoined them.

Lucia wished she could, likewise, return to her own. She wanted to join Thalia and Artemis's conversation, but she couldn't just walk across the center of the throne room with all the gods and campers watching.

"Grover Underwood of the satyrs!" Dionysus called.

A satyr came forward nervously.

"Oh, stop chewing your shirt," Dionysus chided. "Honestly, I'm not going to blast you. For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders."

The satyr fainted. Lucia didn't particularly care, but at least that meant the Council could move on.

"Oh, wonderful," Dionysus sighed, as several naiads went over to help the satyr. "Well, when he wakes up, someone tell him he will no longer be an outcast, and that all satyrs, naiads, and other spirits of nature will henceforth treat him as a lord of the Wild, with all rights, privileges, and honors, blah, blah, blah. Now please, drag him off before he wakes up and starts groveling."

"FOOOOOD," the satyrs moaned indecently as the nature spirits carried him away.

Lucia saw Artemis frown a bit at the satyr. The Wild fell under her domain in most cases now that Pan was gone and this new lord of the Wild was rather unimpressive. She whispered something else to Thalia.

Then, Athena called, "Annabeth Chase, my own daughter."

A blonde-haired girl walked forward and knelt at Athena's feet.

Athena smiled. "You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is... well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

The girl looked up, stunned. "My... my lady?"

Athena smiled wryly. "You _are_ an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument trust will last for another eon?"

"You mean... I can design whatever I want?"

"As your heart desires," Athena confirmed. "Make us a city for the ages."

Lucia would never admit it aloud, but despite everything that had just happened and her worry for her sisters, she was jealous of that scrawny child of Athena. The goddess looked at the girl with such obvious affection and was offering her such a glorious purpose in life.

"As long as you have plenty of statues of me," Apollo added.

Lucia's father had certainly never looked at Lucia quite like the way Athena looked at her daughter, as if she was the most amazing child a parent could ever wish for. She tried to recall if he had ever told her that he loved her, but she didn't think he did. Perhaps Hades would have done so at some point, but she was technically a daughter of Pluto, who most likely wouldn't, and, because of that technicality, Hades would never.

"And me," Aphrodite agreed.

And it would always take so much to get Artemis to express such feelings. She undoubtedly loved the Hunters, but she was _Artemis_ and having anything to do with love, even in its unromantic forms, made her nervous. It probably did not help matters that she essentially had over a dozen children competing for her attention.

"Hey, and me!" Ares said.

Lucia hated Ares, especially in that moment. He was so unlike Mars. Ares was immature, cowardly, an idiot; Mars was courageous, intelligent, thoughtful, a true warrior. Mars had looked at her with obvious love once. Only for a month, though. Hundreds of years ago. And it had not been the parental love of which she was jealous now.

"Big statues with huge wicked swords and - "

"Alright!" Athena interrupted. "She gets the point. Rise, my daughter, official architect of Olympus."

The girl rose and returned to Jackson, babbling under her breath.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. The name echoed around the chamber.

The quiet side-conversations all silenced entirely and everyone watched as the black-haired boy walked forward. He bowed to Zeus. Then he knelt at Poseidon's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said.

Jackson rose uneasily.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

No one protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

Jackson hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson - if you wish it - you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Jackson stared at Zeus, stunned. "Um... a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently, but yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. Lucia's hatred for him immediately increased. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, watching her daughter.

Lucia rolled her eyes. Athena's disapproval of the boy being anywhere near the Chase girl was _quite_ transparent.

Jackson was silent for a long while. "No."

If the gods had not gone completely silent and looked at each other with frowns, Lucia would have been sure she had misheard. What kind of hero turns down godhood?

"No?" Zeus said with a dangerous edge to his voice as if he had never been so insulted before. "You are... turning _down_ our generous gift?"

"I'm honored and everything," the boy said. "Don't get me wrong. It's just... I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year." He glanced back at the daughter of Athena while the gods glared at him. "I do want a gift, though. Do you promise to grant my wish?"

Zeus considered this. "If it is within our power."

"It is," Jackson assured him. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

"Someone once told me," Jackson said, looking at Hades, "you should always get a solemn oath."

Hares shrugged. "Guilty."

"Very well!" Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your _reasonable_ request as long as it is within our power."

Lucia watched in bewilderment as the gods muttered in agreement and thunder boomed. They must have been _really_ impressed with the boy.

"From now on, I want you to properly recognize the children of the gods," Jackson said. "All the children... of _all_ the gods."

Lucia snorted as the Olympians shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy," Poseidon said, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," Jackson explained. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

Zeus's nostrils flared. "You dare accuse - "

"No more undetermined children," Jackson interrupted. "I want you to promise to claim your children - all your demigod children - by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left oh in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right and survive."

"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo tried to say.

"And the minor gods," Jackson continued, ignoring Apollo. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe - they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades - "

"Are you calling me a _minor god_?" Hades bellowed as Persephone patted his shoulder consolingly.

"No, my lord," Jackson said quickly. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish."

Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"

"Percy," Poseidon said, "you ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath," Jackson said. "All of you."

The gods weren't exactly glaring at him anymore, but they still seemed apprehensive.

"The boy is correct," Athena said. "We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps" - she glanced at her daughter - "perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."

"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose..."

"All in favor," Hermes said.

All the Olympians raised their hands.

"Um, thanks," Jackson said. He turned to leave.

Poseidon called, "Honor guard!"

The Cyclops formed two lines, making an aisle for Jackson to walk through. The boy left.

The demigods made as if to follow suit, but some of the Olympians began to come down from their thrones and hurry over to their children.

Di Angelo looked up at Hades and got to his feet. He seemed to notice Lucia's presence for the first time. His brow furrowed in confusion at how close she was standing to Hades and at her Hunters' outfit. He glared at her.

"_Vale_,_ Pater_," Lucia murmured.

Hades nodded at her short Latin goodbye.

Lucia ignored Nico and began to make her way to Artemis and Thalia. However, when she was nearly there, someone bumped into her.

"Sorry," Lucia said automatically, but the person grabbed her arm to get her to look at them. To her surprise, it was Zeus.

"Make sure Thalia's okay," he rumbled.

"Yes, my lord," Lucia responded quickly, feeling very uncomfortable with being so close to Zeus. She had grown decently comfortable with speaking to him normally over the centuries since the last time he had touched her, but his grip on her arm and those intense blue eyes, for a moment, made her forget that.

Evidently, she had let some of her sudden fear slip onto her face because Zeus glanced down at his hand and let her go. He said, "You did well today, Antonia."

"Thank you, sir," Lucia replied. His comment was far from a traditional apology, but the slight bow of his head had indicated that was what it was meant to be.

Zeus nodded and left her.

Lucia watched as he disappeared into the crowd and then she continued over to Artemis and Thalia.

"Were you just talking to Zeus?" Thalia demanded immediately. She was craning her head, trying to find him in the crowd.

"I just bumped into him," Lucia said, a bit defensively. "How are you? Are your legs any better yet?" Lucia had been the one to find Thalia and get the Cyclopes to rescue her, so she figured this was the most inconspicuous way to carry out Zeus's order.

"Meh. I'm alright," Thalia answered, shrugging. "It could be worse."

Lucia nodded.

"In which temple are the others?" Artemis asked, bringing them back to more pressing issues.

"Your main one," Lucia said.

The goddess began to glow, clearly intending to teleport away.

"Wait!" Thalia said, even as she and Lucia averted their eyes. "What about - "

The brightness increased and then entirely disappeared.

" - us," Thalia finished, dully.

Lucia frowned at the spot Artemis had disappeared from. "I suppose we can just walk."

"Right," Thalia said, bitterly. "Great idea."

Lucia looked at Thalia's still-somewhat-broken-but-definitely-healing-thanks-to-Apollo legs. "Well... I can shadow travel us if we can find someplace dark, but you might find it uncomfortable. It takes a while to get used to it."

Thalia sighed. "I'd rather not get involved in your father's domain."

"As you wish," Lucia said, shrugging, "but know that I'm not going to carry you."

Thalia shot her a look.

"Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood somewhat," Lucia said.

Thalia attempted to smile. "Then I guess we're walking."

Lucia nodded.

Thalia began to walk, using her crutches, but she stopped after a few steps. "Um... I don't actually know where the goddess's temple is."

"Oh," Lucia said. She looked at the crowd milling around the main entrance to the throne room. "Let's leave through one of the back exits. The temple's just west of here. Even in your condition, we should get their within a few minutes."

Thalia nodded. "Lead the way."

And that's what Lucia did.

_She's not that bad,_ Lucia thought to herself about the lieutenant as they walked. _She's certainly not Zoë, but she's not bad._

In fact, she was reminded of a quote from a book she had read some time ago. (She wasn't nearly as well-read as Isabel or Ellen, but they would occasionally recommend a book to her.) It was, if memory served, about a young prince who discovered his lineage and helped save his country from war. After the battle was won, the king told the prince, _For this is what it means to be a king: to be first in every desperate attack and last in every desperate retreat._

Thalia was no king, but she was a leader and that was close enough. Lucia had thought Thalia had abandoned the Hunters to retreat with Jackson and Chase, but now that the war was over, she fully realized that Thalia had only been part of a desperate attack, that she had been the first Hunter on Olympus, that if she could have (if Kronos hadn't cast that barrier spell) she would have lead the Hunters in that attack.

Lucia glanced at Thalia out of the corner of her eye. The lieutenant was limping along determinedly, wincing every now and then; her blue eyes were worried and a tear or two were sliding down her cheeks, but she kept her composure.

Lucia's grudging respect for this daughter of Zeus was, decidedly, no longer quite so grudging.


End file.
